Surviving
by fromciarawithlove
Summary: Taking a bunch of Upper East Siders on a camping trip is bound to be disaster filled. But you can find love and friendship on the road paved with mishaps and mistakes. BC NJ SD Set sometime after Chuck and Blair's limo activities but before Nate finds out
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to something will the characters so here it is. **

**I've taken some liberties with facts etc, but it is my imagination. **

* * *

**Camping**

_Dear Student,_

_You are invited to join the school for a camping trip. Attendance will be mandatory and will take the place of a normal school week; there will be no need to make up these classes if you do join us on the trip. The purpose of this trip is to learn important survival skills, and also to get to know our sister/brother school's students better. This means that all tents will be unisex and you will be paired with someone for the entirety of the trip as to make relations between the schools better. We look forward to seeing you bright and early on Saturday morning outside of St Jude's. _

_Principal Smith. _

_(Itinerary and list of required items are enclosed)_

Blair opened her mouth in horror as she read the letter the words camping, mandatory and unisex flashed through her head. Oh dear Lord this trip was actually Blair's personal brand of hell.

"Serena can you believe this?" Blair said waving the letter in her face.

Serena shook her head "I know camping, it's so not us" Serena replied stating the obvious.

"Why would they do this to students like me, I get straight A's, I do charity work I mean I don't deserve a trip to learn survival skills" Blair moaned.

Serena looked at her closely "I don't think it's supposed to be punishment Blair" Serena pointed out to her.

"Well the new principal obviously has a very cruel idea of fun then" Blair said getting out the list of required items.

"Oh my God we have to take cagoules" Blair said clutching Serena's arm, "I feel faint" she said just thinking about the hideous plastic touching her skin.

Dan approached the pair warily he could already see that Blair wasn't happy. "You got the letters too huh?" he asked them, kissing Serena's cheek gently making her smile.

"Yeh, Blair's concerned about cagoules" Serena explained.

He nodded "Who isn't?" he replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Humphrey just because a night under canvas is your idea of a _luxury_ doesn't mean the rest of us are looking forward to it" Blair shouted at him.

"I don't even like camping Blair" Dan told her.

"But you have been camping which says plenty Daniel" Blair replied cattily.

Serena looked at Dan apologetically for Blair's behaviour towards him, not that it was out of the ordinary.

"Well Blair, you are going to have to like it or lump it because it's _mandatory _I don't think daddy is going to be able to buy your way out of this one" Dan retorted leaving Blair slightly shell shocked.

"Guys calm it down" Serena said standing between the pair holding her hands up.

"I better go class is calling my name" Dan said kissing Serena hard on the lips before walking over with a sideways glance to Blair.

"Yes ta ta Cabbage Patch" Blair said waving him off.

"Could you not be nicer to him B?" Serena asked her friend.

"I could… but I won't be" Blair replied smiling unrepentantly.

*******

Chuck and Nate were sat outside school looking at the letters they had all been given earlier that day.

"This trip is certainly going to be interesting" Chuck mused.

Nate looked at him confused "How do you figure?" he asked.

"We have to share with girls Nathaniel; we are trying to make _relations_ better" Chuck replied suggestively.

"I don't think that's code for sex Chuck" Nate pointed out.

"In my world everything is" Chuck told him causing his friend to laugh.

"Well as long as I don't have to share with Serena or Blair, it'll be fine" Nate said.

"Yes I imagine the atmosphere their might be a little tense, what with your pasts" Chuck replied.

"Precisely" Nate said, remembering the last time he had spoken to them both.

Chuck grinned "Well personally I don't care who I'm with as long as she's hot" secretly he was hoping that he might share with Blair.

"You really do have only one thing on your mind don't you?" Nate asked.

Chuck nodded "Well that and money" Chuck replied laughing and Nate laughed too.

***

Jenny read the letter camping with half of the girls from school it sounded like hell to her. They weren't exactly her favourite people right now.

She sat on her couch reading the list of things she needed to take with her she had most of it already from their many family holidays. She heard Dan come into the loft.

"Hey did you get the letter too?" she asked him.

He nodded "This trip is going to completely suck" she moaned.

"Hey Jen it won't be that bad, you don't have to share with Blair or her friends so don't worry about that" He reminded her.

"I guess but its still going to suck" she said.

"Hey we have the upper hand we've actually camped before" he said.

Jenny thought about it "I guess it could fun to see all of them trying out the great outdoors" she replied smiling.

"Well we better start getting out the old Humphrey camping stuff out, I can't believe the trips in two days" he said.

Jenny looked at him "Two days? That soon, I'm going to have to start packing right now" she squealed jumping up from her seat.

Dan rolled his eyes his sister obviously wasn't that different to the other girls she went to school with.

*******

Friday had been made a day off because the schools wanted all those invited on the trip to be able to prepare for it. In Blair's head this meant to shop and she had dragged Serena with her.

They were currently in Bendels "Blair I don't think that we are going to find anything for camping in here" Serena pointed out to her best friend.

"I know that, I'm trying to cheer myself up" Blair said looking at their selection of headbands.

Serena looked at her friend "It won't be that bad B, I mean the schools providing the tents, they will probably be like little canvas palaces" Serena grinned at her.

"Even the word canvas makes me come out in hives" Blair replied grimacing.

Serena laughed "Come on B, let's go and get the camping stuff" she said pulling her friend towards the exit.

Blair grumbled "Oh Serena no" Blair said trying to grab onto a clothes rail, anything not to get the camping crap.

"The sooner we get it, the sooner we can go home and watch Tiffany's" Serena coaxed.

Blair relented at the mention of Tiffany's "Okay" she said grumpily letting Serena drag her out of the shop.

As they entered an upmarket camping shop Blair spotted the person she least wanted to see.

"Oh God, Serena Nate is in here" Blair said pulling her friend behind a rack of hideous coats.

Serena looked over the clothes and saw Nate looking at camping… stuff, Serena wasn't sure what exactly.

"What are you ladies up to?"

They spun around to be greeted by Chuck Bass; Blair didn't particularly want to see him either, especially after the limo incident.

"We are looking at these coats obviously" Blair said fingering the collar of a particularly fetching green one.

Chuck smirked at her and leaned towards and whispered "I think the red would look better" Blair felt slightly hot under her metaphorical collar, how did that happen? They were talking about waterproof coats for Christ sake!

Serena looked at the exchange between the pair but chose to ignore it as she saw Nate approaching them.

"Chuck what are you do…" he stopped mid sentence as he saw Serena and Blair standing there.

"Um hi" he said quietly wishing the ground would swallow him.

"Look who's getting their camping gear Nate" Chuck said pointing at them.

"So you'll be going on the trip then?" he asked them dreading the answer.

"Looks that way" Blair mumbled angrily. Could this shopping trip get any worse?

"Great" Nate replied unhappily, looking at Chuck who actually seemed to be enjoying this whole conversation.

Chuck placed his arms around Blair and Serena "Great, indeed" he said smirking at his friend while the two girls glared at him.

**Looks like N, B, S and C are going to need all the survival skills they can muster what with the four of them being in such close quarters. What with Little J and Lonely Boy joining them can anything go right on this misguided bonding trip? **

* * *

**TBC**

**Please enjoy, and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them, and they inspire me :)_

_Oh and about the time line if it confused you, Nate and Jenny did kiss at the masquerade ball, Chuck and Blair have had sex but no one knows yet. So it kind of happens before Seventeen candles.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Two by Two**

It was Saturday morning and Jenny and Dan were arriving outside school together after their father gave them a ride. As they stepped out of the car they saw all the other students waiting as well.

Jenny sighed, she knew Eric hadn't been invited so whatever happened she was going to end up partnered with a stranger; she looked at Dan who was currently staring at Serena.

"You can go and talk to her if you want" Jenny told him and he smiled at her gratefully.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Well I'll see you later anyway" He told her and she smiled at him gesturing for him to go.

Jenny looked around at a bunch of people she either didn't know or didn't like. Yep, this trip was definitely going to suck.

As they all crowded around the teacher who was holding the list of partners they waited to hear who they had were going to be spending the next couple of weeks with.

"Okay here we go Charles Bass, and Blair Waldorf will be partners" Chuck looked at her and smirked she groaned at even the thought of sharing a tent with that pervert for two weeks.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen and Daniel Humphrey" he said. The pair who were already standing beside on another smiled at each other goofily. Blair rolled her eyes how come Serena always got what she wanted?

"Jenny Humphrey and Nathaniel Archibald will also be partners" the teacher said.

Jenny looked over to him and he smiled at her, this wasn't a good idea she highly doubted Blair was going to pleased that her ex boyfriend was going to be sharing with a girl she didn't really like. Dan also appeared to be slightly unnerved by the idea of his little sister sharing with Nate Archibald.

Once the teacher had finished reading out the names he told them to get onto the bus and sit next to their partner.

Serena and Dan were perfectly happy with this arrangement as they got on the bus and Serena promised Blair that she would save the seat in front of them for her and Chuck.

Chuck offered his hand to Blair, and she looked at him in disgust "I am not holding your hand Bass I don't know where it's been" she told him getting on the bus and going to find the seat Dan and Serena had saved.

"Good luck Chuck" Nate said to his friend as he got on the bus and looked for Jenny who had already sat down not to far from her brother.

He sat down next to her "So excited about camping?" he asked her.

Jenny looked at him "That question is asked like a true camping virgin" she said laughing. "Camping sucks, unless you enjoy not showering and outdoor activities" Jenny explained to him.

Nate laughed too "So you've been camping before?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yes Humphrey style, it kind of involved a lot of stories about my dad's 'rock' days" Jenny told him.

"You're dad was in band? That's cool" he said.

Jenny frowned "Not really, my dad still thinks that he's cool which is so not true" she told him smiling.

Nate was really easy to talk to and she was kind of glad that she was sharing with him rather than someone else.

***

Chuck settled himself in the window seat, and Blair stood up looking at him as if she were about to rip his face off. "I wanted the window sit" she stated angrily.

Chuck smiled at her adjust his tie, "You snooze. You lose" he replied grinning up at her.

Blair shoved her bag in the overhead compartment and begrudgingly sat down next to him. He leant down and took a whiskey bottle out of his bag.

Blair gasped "What are you doing?" she squeaked at him.

Chuck smiled sweetly at her "I'm thirsty" he said simply.

Blair opened her mouth "Chuck you aren't seriously drinking that on the bus, we'll get in trouble" she said quietly.

Chuck leaned towards her and whispered "But Blair you like being naughty" he said pushing a kiss onto her cheek.

Blair shifted uncomfortably in her seat she might need a drink to survive this fortnight "Fine give me some" she commanded taking the bottle and taking a large swig coughing at the taste.

Chuck laughed "That's my girl" he said taking a swig himself.

Serena looked at them both "Guys we've barely even started moving yet"

Blair looked at her and practically growled "You don't have to share a tent with Chuck, Serena" she pointed out.

Serena thought about that and realised alcoholism may be the only way to get through this for Blair "Okay drink away" she said turning back to Dan.

Dan was content with how this trip was turning out he was quite looking forward to sharing a tent with Serena it might turn out to be quite romantic. He smiled at her as she offered him a crisp.

"Do you want one?" she asked waving the bag under his nose.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry it's like six in the morning" he said.

Serena grinned at him "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day she reminded him.

Dan looked at her "And you are eating Doritos's?" he said looking at her bemused.

"They taste nice" she explained kissing him on the lips.

"You taste better" he whispered kissing her again.

Blair turned round, "Would you two stop please, I'm sat next to Chuck I don't need extra torture" she moaned.

"Do you want a Dorito?" Serena asked motioning to the bag.

Blair wrinkled her noise in disgust "EW no" she replied.

"I'll have one" Chuck said shoving his hand into the bag to get some.

Blair rolled her eyes "Great now you stink as well" she groaned staring at him stuffing his face.

Serena looked over to Nate and Jenny who were in deep conversation "Hey Nate, Jenny do you want some crisps?" she asked them.

They looked up and Jenny shook her head, "No thanks" Nate replied turning back to Jenny.

Serena smiled knowingly she recognised that Nate face, he liked Jenny probably a little more than he should. Serena looked at Dan with the smile still in place.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked her.

Serena decided not tell Dan she doubted his reaction would be very good "Nothing I'm just happy" she told him holding his hand.

***

The coach journey seemed to be taking hours and Jenny had gotten really tired, and somewhere along the way she had fallen asleep as she woke up she found that her head was resting on Nate's shoulder her hair brushing his face slightly.

She jerked up "Hey sleepy head" he said to her as she brushed her hair out of her face. She blushed a little bit; she had fallen asleep on him, had she dribbled? Because if so she may have to kill herself now.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him.

"About an hour, we should be there soon apparently" he told her he moved his hand towards her face and brushed her cheek. "You have an eyelash" he said wiping it away.

Jenny looked at him her eyes wide "Um thanks" she replied softly turning away to look out of the window feeling slightly embarrassed.

Nate smiled as she turned away; she was so cute even when she was dribbling in her sleep.

Serena was really bored now, Dan had been asleep for the latter part of the journey and Blair was too busy fighting with Chuck to talk to her so she had been playing eye spy with herself for the last hour or so.

She poked Dan gently, trying to wake him up in a way that wasn't obvious. He grunted but didn't move.

"Serena you are going to need to try harder than that, Dan totally sleeps like a dead person" Jenny said from her seat causing Nate and Serena to laugh.

Serena looked at him and shoved him hard causing his eyes to jerk open. "Are we there?" he asked confused as he rubbed his eyes.

"No but I'm bored" Serena whined.

Dan looked at her "You woke me up because you were bored?" he asked her.

She nodded "It was either that or draw things on your face" she explained.

He laughed "Fine I guess this was the better option" he replied. "So how do you want me to entertain you?" he asked sitting up.

Serena smiled "You can sing for me" she replied.

Dan looked at her utterly confused "What? Why?" he asked her.

"Because it'll be funny" she replied.

"Maybe for you" he said shaking his head.

"OH MY GOD CHUCK WILL YOU MOVE" Blair shouted interrupting everyone on the buses conversations.

"I'M SORRY BLAIR BUT YOU ENCROACHING ON MY SEAT" Chuck shouted back.

"That's because I don't like the aisle seat" she snarled at him.

"Well sorry but if I move anymore I will be out of the window" Chuck replied.

Blair looked at him "Oh well that would so sad if you did happen to fall into the road" she said sarcastically.

Chuck smiled at her "Oh how I love when you talk dirty Blair" he replied smirking.

Her mouth hung open "Would you shut up" she said folding her arms angrily.

"Why don't you shut me up?" he asked her his hand tracing a line on her thigh.

She grabbed his hand and shoved it away "My way of shutting you up would involve a body bag" she said through gritted teeth.

He raised his eyebrow "Kinky" he replied.

Blair rolled her eyes "Sorry Chuck I'm not into necrophilia" she explained turning away from him.

"Okay folks we've arrived at our destination" The teacher said as the coach pulled to a stop. Blair breathed a sigh of relief until she realised that she would still be sharing with Chuck.

She grabbed her bag and made her way off of the coach along with everyone else.

As they stood outside the campsite Blair looked at where she would be living for the next two weeks.

"Oh. My. God" She said as they all stood and stared at the campsite. This was fortnight was going to be worse than she had ever imagined.

* * *

**TBC**

Ok this chapter obviously answered your question about whether or not it was Chuck and Blair.

_Like_ it,** Love** it, Hate it?

Just review and tell me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for all of your wonderful reviews, I've never had this many at the start of a story so I really do appreciate it. **

**If you are wondering where Serena and Dan are, they won't be as highly featured as the other two couples. Mainly because I SUCK at writing Dan and Serena XD**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Tents, Trauma and Too Much Talking**

They had been at the camp for three hours, and although they had tried Blair and Chuck still remained tent less.

"Chuck please just hurry up, I am freezing cold" Blair moaned holding her flimsy coat together with her hands and shivering.

"Well maybe if you had brought something that actually passed as a coat then you wouldn't be cold would you?" he shouted back from underneath the plastic tent he was trying to put up.

Blair rolled her eyes "Well if you could actually put up a tent then I wouldn't be out here" she pointed out.

Chuck mumbled something incoherently; he put his arm through a gap in the tent holding out his own coat. Blair looked at it Chuck Bass was being _nice_? This was obviously some sort of parallel universe.

"What's that for?" she asked rudely.

Chuck sighed "You, you're cold aren't you?" he asked rhetorically waving it at her.

Blair smiled "Thanks, I guess" she replied.

Chuck snorted at her attempt at gratitude "No problem" he replied sarcastically knowing that he would now be freezing for the rest of the night.

Jenny however who's tent was opposite theirs had pretty much put the tent up by herself, Nate was pretty but apparently couldn't put tents together.

"Okay I'm done" she said gesturing to the tent a big grin on her face she was proud of her handiwork.

Nate smiled at her "Well done, sorry I was so useless" he told her.

Jenny smiled "No problem, besides you are now indebted to me for the rest of the trip" she said happily patting him on the back.

He laughed "Mm I guess so" he replied.

Jenny smiled at him "Looks like Chuck and Blair are having some… trouble" she said pointing at the two of them who were now standing outside their tent which was still not up having another argument.

Nate rolled his eyes "Yeh they're kind of indoor people, I don't think they've ever seen mud before" he explained.

Jenny smirked at him "Oh and you on the other hand are Mr Outdoors" she mocked.

"In comparison to Chuck, yes, yes I am" he replied poking her.

Jenny smiled this fortnight wasn't going to be so bad she might even make a new friend.

"Okay folks now that we all have our tents up" their teacher Mr Johnson said and everyone looked towards Chuck and Blair's tent and laughed. "We are going to make dinner, now I will give you all jobs to do so that it's fair. Miss Waldorf and Mr Bass you will be on firewood collecting duty so take the torches you were supposed to bring with you just in case you are out after dark" he said pointing at them.

Blair let out a whining sound "Blair calm down we aren't alone yet" Chuck said loudly spanking her in a dramatic fashion causing everyone around them to laugh.

"I am going to kill you in these woods" she threatened pointing her finger threateningly in his face.

"Mr Humphrey and Miss Van Der Woodsen you can stop canoodling for a start" he shouted causing Serena to blush and Dan to smile lopsidedly "You are going to be setting the table and getting everything ready" he told them motioning to the table that they had to put together.

"Miss Humphrey and Mr Archibald since you two are apparently the only mature students here you can make the dinner" He said smiling at them as if this was some kind of treat.

Jenny and Nate looked at each other "If this is what we get for good behaviour I think I would rather be bad" Nate said winking at her causing her to laugh and her cheeks to flush ever so slightly.

***

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you for two weeks" Blair grumbled as she pulled Chucks coat closer to her body shivering in the cold.

Chuck rolled his eyes "Well if you weren't then whose coat would you be wearing?" He asked feeling the chill himself; he now only had a jumper for protection.

Blair thought for a moment he did have a point "I already said thanks Chuck God what to do you want from me?" she asked him stopping and crossing her arms.

Chuck smirked "I can think of many, many things my dear, but I wouldn't want to make you blush" he replied raising his eyebrow at her.

Blair squeaked indignantly as a response.

"Come on Waldorf if we don't hurry up we'll be out here forever" Chuck said as he went off in the other direction.

Blair eyes widened "Don't leave me by myself Chuck" she cried out. She hated the woods, especially when it was getting dark.

Blair remained still for a few minutes she didn't want to walk off by herself she knew that she would never find her way back again. "Damn that mother chucker" she whispered angrily, and anxiously.

She hopped from foot to foot trying to keep herself warm and distract herself. She heard a crack "Oh no" she breathed as she looked around the trees she was near. "Hello?" she said into the distance.

Nothing, not a sound.

Blair groaned she was hating this more than she hated Chuck which was a lot.

Another crack.

Blair's breathing started to get quicker as she got more scared.

She looked to her left, and then to her right but she couldn't see anything.

"BOO!"

"Ahhh" Blair screamed almost falling over, her heart might have actually stopped for a second at the sound.

She turned to look at Chuck who was almost wetting himself laughing. She started hitting him on the arm.

"You idiot, why did you do that?" she asked punctuating each word with a punch.

Chuck rubbed his arm "It was funny" he replied simply smiling at her.

Blair screamed angrily "Funny? FUNNY? You scared the crap out of me!" she half shouted at him kicking him swiftly on the shin.

"Blair I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you that much" he explained making an attempt at a begging face whilst nursing his leg.

Blair rolled her eyes "Whatever lets just get this wood, and go back" she said turning away from him in the direction of some twigs.

Chuck smiled as he followed her, pissing off Blair was now in fact his favourite pass time.

*******

Back at the campsite Jenny and Nate were struggling with cooking. They had to cook for all thirty of the people on the trip and they only had rice, pasta and some sort of meat.

Jenny wrinkled her nose as she fished out something that resembled chicken, "This is so gross" she said holding it out.

Nate looked at her "I know we are supposed to be surviving but seriously could they not have stretched the budget for some better food" he asked her.

Jenny frowned "Obviously not" she replied as she looked at the bright yellow pasta he was stirring.

"This pasta looks like its on acid" he said he looked at it.

Jenny laughed "It is kind of neon coloured" she answered him as she took out some more _chicken_.

Nate and Jenny had been shown to the kitchen and forced into wearing chef's whites and hats. They weren't exactly rocking the chequered trousers.

"I think after this meal everyone at school might hate us" she said as she started slicing the chicken.

"I doubt that, they will have all died from food poisoning before they get the chance" he joked.

Jenny smiled at him as she went over to wear his was standing to get something instead she bumped into him as she leant over.

"Sorry" she said as she looked at him, not realising that before the accidental bumping into him that he had been holding sauce.

He looked at her his face and shirt now covered in red sticky gunk. "You're sorry?" he asked her his face and tone serious.

Jenny covered her mouth trying not giggle at him, it was quite hard you didn't often see Nate Archibald lose his cool.

She released a giggle "Are you laughing at me Humphrey?" he asked her and she shook her head laughing again.

"Well if it's that funny then you won't mind if I do this then" he said grabbing a handful of the sauce and smearing it on the front of her clothes.

Jenny gasped "Oh you are so dead" she said grabbing the closest thing to her an industrial sized bag of flour and pouring the majority of it over his head.

He opened his mouth and a puff of cloud flour flew of him. "Oh my God" he said. Jenny didn't even try not to laugh he looked some kind of ghost that had also been blood splattered.

Jenny placed her finger on her chin thoughtfully "I would say it was definitely a look" she said laughing at him.

Nate smiled at her nodding "Yeh well so is this" he replied grabbing a bucket of water nearby and throwing it over her.

Jenny squealed in high pitched voice the water was ice cold "Look at me, I'M ALL WET" she shouted her hair and face now dripping.

Nate smirked "Well at least you aren't laughing anymore" he retorted.

Jenny smiled at him "Uh huh" she said going up to him and getting more of the sauce and rubbing it over his face as if she were painting something.

Nate laughed "Okay stop it Jenny" he said grabbing her hands.

"Let me go" she shrieked as he rubbed his face on her cheek covering her face in sauce too.

"You started it" He said laughing.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?" a voice boomed.

Nate dropped Jenny's hands as they turned around to be greeted by Mr Johnsons face he did not look happy.

Jenny looked at him guiltily.

"I give you one simple job and you can't even manage that, well you two can go without dinner tonight and head straight back to your tent" he explained to them.

Jenny and Nate nodded "Um sir could we at least use the shower block first?" Jenny asked sweetly attempting to appeal to his good side.

"I suppose so, but only ten minutes and then you need to be back in the tent" he stated as he motioned for them to leave.

Jenny and Nate left the kitchen their heads down as they made their way back to their tent.

"You know if he thinks no dinner is punishment, he obviously never saw the food" Jenny pointed out. She didn't care if she was in trouble she was having fun and that's what this trip was supposed to be about – kind of.

Nate laughed "Mm, I guess but what are we going to eat?" he asked her seriously he was a guy he needed his food.

Jenny grinned "Did I never tell you the first rule of camping?" she asked him.

Nate looked at her expectantly "Always come prepared" she finished winking at him.

*******

It was dark now and Blair and Chuck were still out in the forest, they had found the wood just not the way back to the campsite.

"Chuck we are never going to get back, we are going to die out here and a bear will eat our decomposing bodies" Blair whined, feeling emotional about this whole experience.

Chuck gave her a look "Wow morbid much Blair?" he replied.

"I'm just being realistic" she replied grumpily, she was freezing cold, tired and hungry.

He put his arm around her and for some reason she didn't push it away. "It'll be okay we'll be back before you know it" he said in a soft calm voice.

Blair smiled "Life must be bad if Chuck Bass is the voice of reason" she mumbled.

He chuckled "At least you still have your humour" he said squeezing her arm sympathetically. He knew Blair was hating this whole thing and that she wouldn't be here unless she had to be.

Somewhere in the distance they heard a cracking sound Blair clutched Chuck as she jumped at the sound. Her face now buried in his chest she mumbled "What was that?"

Chuck looked around "I don't know" he replied honestly.

She looked at him "You aren't supposed to say that you are supposed to calm me down" she exclaimed.

Chuck rolled his eyes, everything was movie in Blair's world "I'm sure it was nothing come on we need to get back" he said holding his hand out to her which she gratefully took.

A second later they heard another noise and she was back holding on to him. He smoothed down her hair "Maybe we should just stay here for a minute" he suggested. Blair breathed deeply.

"Okay" she replied her response muffled. She moved her head so that she was looking at him she could tell that he was scared too she rubbed her fingertips across his face without saying anything. He didn't question it just lent his face closer to her. Blair knew that he was about to kiss her so she licked her lips subconsciously.

"Hey guys you okay?" They heard Dan say as he approached them Blair jumped away from Chuck who also tried to keep his cool.

"Yeh we just got um lost" Blair replied, hugging him thankful to see a face she recognized.

Dan was slightly taken a back "Are you really okay or have you eaten some magic mushrooms??" he asked after she let go he was surprised by the sudden affection.

She smiled at him "Yes I'm sure, I'm just glad to see someone other than Chuck even if it is you Humphrey" she said happily. As he started walking and showing them the way back to the campsite.

Chuck hung back for a second, watching Blair walk away. He wondered to himself if he would ever find his way back, back to_ normal_ anyway.

"Are you coming Chuck?" Dan asked looking over his shoulder. Chuck nodded walking a couple of steps behind them with his last thought still lingering on his mind.

* * *

**TBC**

Read and Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews I really enjoy reading what you think.

* * *

**4. First Night Nerves**

Jenny combed her hair as she sat in the tent; it was going to be crazy in the morning now that she couldn't dry it or straighten it or anything. She made sure she got any tangles out and placed the comb in her vanity case, and pulled out a book to read while she waited for Nate to come back.

Jenny always liked reading when she went camping with her family it meant that she could get out of any activities she doubted it would work this time.

She heard the tent unzip as Nate entered he smelt of grapefruits and Armani, it was a pretty impressive combination. She smiled at him as he sat down.

"So when you said you came prepared earlier, you meant food right?" he asked looking at her.

Jenny nodded "Yeh I have some stuff in my bag" she replied as she pulled out a collection of sweets, crisps and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Ooh PB and J" he said as he took one of the sandwiches. "Its okay if I have this isn't it?" he asked checking that she wasn't going to attack him again.

"Yeh sure" she replied taking one herself, "I didn't know peanut butter and jelly were your kind of thing" she mused.

Nate chuckled "Well I thought that sandwiches were everyone's thing," he said "but if we had caviar here I would sooo be eating that" he added sarcastically.

Jenny rolled her eyes pushing him gently "That's not what I said" Jenny said.

Nate smiled at her "I know but you assume because I have money I don't like the simple things in life" he said.

Jenny smiled at him "That's not true, you like Chuck and he's pretty simple" she replied laughing.

Nate smiled "True, but you know he's not so bad" Nate said pondering about what he had just said.

Jenny looked at him in disbelief "Well all I know is he did try to rape me the first time I met him, so I can't say that I'm a fan" she pointed out trying not to think about it to hard.

Nate patted her hand caringly "Chuck just doesn't know when to stop, he just needs to be reigned in, he has changed a bit since then I think what you did at the masquerade ball really made him respect you" he replied.

Jenny looked at him uncomfortably as they both remembered what else had happened at the masquerade party. Jenny didn't often think about Nate kissing her, it had been so random and accidental that it didn't cross her mind as meaning anything, but she did wonder sometimes if he still liked Serena.

"I hope that Serena and Dan don't you know have sex while we here, the canvas is kind of thin I don't that kind of mental scarring" Jenny blurted out attempting to lighten the moment.

Nate laughed at her "I don't think any of us need that mental scarring," he pointed out "I mean I didn't really expect the teachers to put a couple in the same tent I mean that is just a recipe for teen pregnancy" he replied.

Jenny frowned "Oh God I don't think I want to be Aunt Jenny quite yet" she thought out loud smiling just at the thought of her brother having a baby.

Nate smiled "That would be kind of weird" he said as he watched her take some of the crisps she had brought and put them in her sandwich.

"What are you doing?" he asked her looking at her disgusted.

Jenny looked at his face "What, it tastes nice" she explained. "Come on eat some" she said pushing the sandwich towards his face. Nate put his hand in front of his mouth.

"I'd rather not" he said pushing it away.

Jenny grinned at him pushing it back in his face "Just a bit, come on you're indebted to me for the tent so just eat it and we will be equal" she offered.

Nate looked at her and considered this Jenny could hold this indebted thing over his head for the two weeks or he could eat the _sandwich. _"Alright just a bite" he said taking a bite of it. Almost as soon as it touched his tongue he spat it back out.

"That is revolting" He said.

"That's revolting? You just spat half eaten sandwich on me" Jenny said gesturing to her shirt that had specks of bread on it.

Nate laughed "Oh sorry" he said brushing them away, Jenny blushed at this sudden contact and Nate felt kind of weird too once he realised her was rubbing a certain area of her chest. He snatched his hand away.

"How can you like that?" he asked her going back to the earlier topic.

"It's an acquired taste" Jenny replied taking a bite of it and smiling as Nate stared at her.

"You are strange" he said continuing to watch her.

Jenny smiled at him "Well I guess I'm an acquired taste too" she told him and he smiled if that were true he was definitely a fan.

*******

While Chuck and Blair had been in the woods someone had put their tent up for them and Blair was thankful that she could finally go inside somewhere slightly warmer.

"Blair can you move your bag?" Chuck asked surprisingly politely.

Blair made a loud exhaling noise as if she were annoyed and moved the bags towards her side of the tent.

"Thanks" he said, as he rolled his sleeping bag out.

"God this tent is so small" Blair moaned as she laid down in attempt to get more comfortable and found herself lying on one of her bags.

Chuck rolled his eyes "It wouldn't be so cramped if you hadn't brought every single piece of clothing you've ever owned" he mumbled.

Blair sat up "I needed options, I've never dressed for camping before" she pointed out "Besides you own more clothes than I do, all those purple suits sure do take up some space" she replied.

Chuck laughed "Well if you must know I brought things that would be good for outdoors, unlike you who decided that her new Jimmy Choos would be perfect for rock climbing" he said holding one of the said shoes in the air.

Blair grabbed it out of his hand "You never know we might go somewhere nice" she huffed praying that rock climbing _was _not on the agenda.

He looked at incredulously "Blair we are in the middle of nowhere, where exactly would we be going?"

Blair thought for a moment "I don't know I just like to have my things around me that's all" she said finally.

"I'm surprised you didn't smuggle Dorota in" he joked, Blair smiled.

"She didn't want to come, apparently she doesn't like 'the great outdoors'" Blair explained finger quoting the last part.

Chuck grinned "Who does?" he asked.

Blair shook her head "I don't know, teachers obviously"

Chuck didn't say anything he nodded and then he just looked at her; it amazed him that even after hours on a coach and an evening in the woods couldn't make Blair look bad. Her hair wasn't perfectly coiffed like normal and her clothes certainly weren't usual Blair attire, but to him she looked fine, better than fine in fact.

Blair pretended not to notice the fact he was looking at her, she had been thinking about what had happened earlier in the woods, if Dan hadn't come would he have actually kissed her? Blair felt dizzy just at the thought of kissing Chuck again.

Blair looked at him "Chuck I wanted to ask you something" Blair started but was disturbed by the sound of the tent opening.

Serena smiled at them "Hey you guys, I just wondered if you wanted some food, since you missed dinner?" she asked holding out two Tupperware boxes of cold pasta and chicken in her hands.

Blair and Chuck looked at the food and then at each other in horror "Um not thanks Serena, I'd rather starve" she said wrinkling her nose.

Serena made a face of concern "Blair you should really eat something, have you eaten anything at all today?" Serena inquired concerned for her friend, knowing her history with food.

Blair narrowed her eyes "Really I'm fine" she barked.

Chuck looked from Serena to Blair, what was this whole conversation about? He looked at Blair who was doing her best to ignore him.

Serena took the hint "Are you sure you don't want some Chuck?" she asked him again.

"No, no you can keep it" he reassured her.

Serena smiled "Okay then night guys" she said cheerily waving at them as she excited the tent.

Chuck continued to stare at Blair "Stop it" she stated.

"Stop what?" he asked her knowing exactly what she meant.

"Looking at me like _that_" she replied.

"I was just wondering about something" he told her.

"About what?" she asked him looking back at him.

"What was that whole Serena acting like your mom thing?" he asked looking at her closely.

Blair closed her eyes "Nothing, its nothing okay?" Blair asked not caring to hear Chuck's reply.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, you know I'm here" he explained squeezing her shoulder, in an unexpectedly caring manner.

Blair laid on her side facing away from Chuck as he did this. She felt overcome by sadness as she thought about her past and how easily it could happen again.

She rolled over to look at him, he was lying down now as well, "Thanks" she whispered and in action that shocked them both, she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

*******

Jenny rolled over as she woke up and found herself almost on top of Nate, who was woken up by her sudden movement.

"Sorry" she said pulling herself up and moving off of him.

"That's okay" he replied running his hand through his hair tiredly.

Jenny rummaged through her bag as she looked for her cell phone to see what the time was she pulled it out "Oh its only six, I wonder what time we are supposed to be up at?" Jenny asked him he shrugged his shoulders he wasn't sure.

They then heard a loud klaxon sound blaring through the camp.

"I'd say about now" he replied wincing at the noise.

Jenny looked at him "God this is so over the top, I think Mr Johnson is taking this trip way to seriously" she said as she heard the tent door being unzipped.

"Rise and Shine, now I going to let you two clean up around the camp since you can't handle making food, so get to it" he shouted at them.

"Geez sir this is camping trip not army training" Nate groaned.

Mr Johnson smiled back "Thank you Mr Archibald for that, just get to work" he said.

Blair woke up to the noise of the klaxon screaming with Chucks arms around her waist as they shared just one sleeping bag. She remained still for a minute, as she felt him wake up.

"Good morning" he murmured smiling.

Blair sat up slowly, "What the hell is that noise?" she asked grumpily.

"Well it isn't me is it?" Chuck said providing her with a useless answer.

The tent unzipped and Blair rolled away from Chuck taking the sleeping bag with her and leaving Chuck revealed to whoever it was in just his underpants.

Nate looked at him "Morning guys," he noticed Chuck's state of undress "Christ Chuck you could put some clothes, people came in unaware of your nakedness you know" Blair laughed from under the sleeping bag as Chuck groaned.

"Nate are you done…" Jenny half asked as she stood beside him.

"Nice undies Chuck, tighty whities as well, cute" Jenny complimented him grinning at him.

Chuck pulled his coat over him to cover himself, "It's her fault she has two sleeping bags and one of them is mine" he said pointing at Blair who was now sitting up and laughing at him.

Jenny looked at him "I don't think she picked your underwear though Chuck that's all on you" she pointed out. Nate laughed nodding his head in agreement.

"If you must know they are supportive" Chuck explained.

"Okay then" Jenny replied shaking her head slightly disbelievingly, "I'm going to get on with my litter picking" she told Nate as she turned away.

"Yeh me too, see you guys later" Nate said grinning at the pair of you.

Chuck looked at Blair "You just made me look like a complete idiot" he complained in fact she always did.

Blair rolled her eyes "I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were only wearing those" she said gesturing towards his undergarments.

"Anyway we should get dressed, apparently we have another fun filled day ahead of us" Chuck said rummaging through his bag.

Blair walked over to him on her knees, and placed her arms around his neck so that her hands were on his chest. "Are you sure want to get ready just yet?" she whispered into his ear.

Chuck smirked, "I'm sure" he replied happily knowing that he had Blair exactly where he wanted her.

Blair gasped letting of him, her mouth formed an o shape "You're turning me down?" as she asked him confused.

"That's right" He replied in a sing song voice.

"But last night…" Blair started.

"You kissed me" he reminded her.

Blair laughed bitterly "You didn't exactly push me away" she countered.

"Come on Blair; don't pretend like you thought we'd be all Dan and Serena, that's not us. If you're lucky I'll kiss you later" he offered as if the was irresistible.

Blair folded her arms, "You'll be lucky if I ever talk to you again" she replied turning away from him to pick out her own clothing.

_Man, she hated Chuck Bass_.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read and Review, and Enjoy!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update I have been having a very busy week and this is my only free night.

I'm not so sure about this chapter so tell me what you think and thank you for all the reviews, and adding this to your favorites and alerts :)

* * *

**5. Everybody's going to War**

"Okay then folks today we will be going on a nature trail so get into your pairs and follow me" Mr Johnsons said leading them in to the woods.

Blair shivered, she was freezing cold Chuck had taken his coat back and she was left with just a jumper on. She didn't know what was wrong with him this morning, he was being an ass.

"Come on Blair, let's go" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her so they were able to catch up with the rest of the group.

She snatched her hand away "Don't hold my hand" she growled at him.

"Says the girl who wanted to kiss me this morning" He muttered as she smacked him in the stomach.

"Shut up!" she hissed hoping that no one else had heard that comment.

"Come on B, we need to keep up otherwise we might get lost again and you'll have to cling on to me again and we wouldn't want that would we" He said.

"Seriously Chuck do not push me today, you are _this _close to me killing you" Blair said using her fingers to show how close he was.

"Can we save the death threats for later?" he asked her as they reached the rest of group who were currently being told what to do.

"Okay folks you all have your check sheets, all you have to do is spot the things on the list and check them off" Mr Johnson explained.

Blair rolled her eyes great this day was going to be so boring.

"Now if you could all try and act appropriately that would be appreciated, especially those of you have already been in trouble" He said his eyes falling on Jenny and Nate who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "And guys have fun!" he added.

Jenny scoffed she doubted that she would be having anything that came close to fun "Come on the Jenny we better go and find this crap, otherwise we'll have another morning of litter picking" Nate said smiling at her as they started walking further into the woods.

Jenny shivered "I hate the woods, they are so creepy" she confided.

Nate gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry if a bear comes out I'll protect you" he offered.

Jenny's eyes widened "Do you think there are bears out here?" she asked him his comment making her more scared than anything else.

"No, I was just kidding" he explained taking her hand. "Come on it'll be fine" he said softly rubbing his thumb across her fingers.

"Ok" Jenny said still quite uncertain about this, but kind of enjoying the hand holding part.

*******

Chuck and Blair however were not getting on so well in fact they were no longer speaking which made a change for the both of them as all they ever did was argue.

"Ooh look there's a bird" Chuck told Blair pointing at it.

Blair looked at it completely disinterested "I don't care" she muttered.

"God Blair what is your problem today?" he asked angrily at her lack of enthusiasm.

Blair's looked at him upset "What is my problem? MY PROBLEM IS YOU" she shouted at him whilst he stared at her.

"What I have done?" he asked throwing his arms around exasperated with the way she was acting.

"What have you done, you act like you like me, then all of sudden your back being the mother chucker that you usually are" She barked at him, trying to keep her voice quiet.

Chuck wasn't sure what to say to that, she was right of course he had acted like he wanted her, and then changed back to his normal self. He hated the way that Blair made him feel, like he was no longer in control of his own feelings or body. Chuck Bass did not _like_ girls and he wasn't going to start liking them with his best friends ex girlfriend.

"Are you going to say anything?" Blair demanded her hands on her hips as she stared him down.

Chuck couldn't even explain his next action to himself let alone to anyone else as he grabbed Blair and planted a harsh kiss on her lips causing her to gasp in shock.

Blair allowed him to kiss her for a second until she realised what was happening and shoved him off of her "What is wrong with you?" She shouted at him "You think that you can kiss me and automatically I just pretend like what you do doesn't upset me? Well you're wrong!" she continued ranting.

"Blair I thought that was what you wanted" Chuck replied moving towards her.

Blair shoved him again "What I wanted, I want you to be honest with me and not act like being Chuck Bass gives you a free pass on everything" she explained calming down a little bit.

"How am I supposed to know that?" he asked her simply.

"Because you just are" Blair stated turning around. "We better just get on with this stupid work" she huffed walking away from him.

Chuck shook his head, this whole liking someone thing was so much more hassle than it was worth. But Chuck realised that if anyone was worth fighting for, it was Blair Waldorf.

***

Nate and Jenny were the most bored they had ever been in there whole life as they stared at the woods surrounding them. Jenny was currently sat on the floor yawning.

"Do you think we can go back to camp yet?" she asked him as he leant against a tree.

Nate shrugged "I don't know"

Jenny looked at him his facial expression was slightly pensive as if he were thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him standing up and wiping down her jeans.

"Nothing, just my dad that's all" He explained.

Jenny knew that his father had been arrested for something to do with fraud and that Nate must be worried about him.

"I'm sure he's okay, I mean if anything happened your mom would call you right" Jenny offered as a response not really sure of how to talk someone who's father might be going to prison.

Nate smiled at her, a thank you for her trying to make him feel better. "I guess so, I was thinking more about whether he deserved to get put in prison or not" Nate explained.

"Oh" Jenny replied not knowing how else to reply to that statement.

"I mean if he did do all that stuff, and stole maybe he does deserve to be punished for it" he continued running his hand through his hair in an anxious manner.

"I guess you just need to think that if hadn't been your dad that did it, would someone else deserve to be punished for it" Jenny said this was her attempt at advice.

"Then I would say yes they did deserve to be punished" he replied.

"Well then you just answered your own question even though it's scary to think of your dad in prison, maybe it's scarier to think that just because he has money that he can just get away with it" Jenny pointed out.

"I guess, but if he does go to prison it will kill my mom, I don't know if she could handle it" he explained.

Jenny thought about this "Well you will just have to be there for her won't you" Jenny responded.

Nate sighed "Who's going to be there for me?" he asked as if he were a helpless child.

"Your friends, Chuck, Serena, Blair, me" she said squeezing his arm supportively.

"Why you would want to support me? You've seen how I screw things up" He asked her.

Jenny smiled "Because we're friends, and besides even if you do screw up a lot I'm still going to need protecting from any bears out here" Jenny explained adding the last part to lighten the heavy mood.

Nate chuckled lightly "I guess so, it's kind of like a win, win situation" he said.

Jenny grinned at him "Definitely. Now come on we better finish this list before it gets dark" she said shivering at the thought of being in a wood at night.

***

Around an hour later they were all back at camp and getting ready to eat lunch. Today's meal was Sausage surprise! None of them were particularly looking forward to a meal that had the word surprise in it after last night's dinner.

They were all sat around the table which was like a giant version of a picnic bench. Jenny and Nate were sat opposite one another and Dan was sitting next to Jenny with Serena on his other side. Somehow it had ended up with Blair and Chuck next to one another on the other side of Nate who felt rather uncomfortable sat next to his ex girlfriend.

Blair wasn't intentionally leaning close to Nate it was just the result of her trying to keep away from Chuck who although she was angry with, his touch still made her act stupid.

Nate looked at Blair who basically on his lap at this point "Blair could you move over a little bit, I'm kind of uncomfortable" he asked her politely.

"Fine" she snapped at him moving a tiny bit closer to Chuck who was silent at the moment much to everyone's surprise.

Jenny pushed the 'food' around on her plate it was a bright orange colour and the sausages were practically made of rubber. Dan who was to her left was being stupid and coupley with Serena and it was kind of making her feel ill.

"God Dan can you keep it G rated at the table, you're putting me off my rubber sausages" she moaned.

Dan turned to her "Sorry, Jenny I didn't mean to disgust you" he replied his tone light letting her know it was a joke. "Oh and dad called me earlier, he wants you to call him so that he knows your okay"

Jenny looked at him strangely "Why didn't you just tell him I was okay?" Jenny asked.

Dan leaned over and whispered in her ear "He wants to talk about the sleeping arrangements" He said motioning to Nate with his eyes.

"Oh goody that should be a nice father – daughter chat then" she replied sarcastically. "I don't see why you needed to inform him of who I was sharing with" she whispered to him her tone one of annoyance.

Dan looked at his younger sister "He asked me, just call him okay I don't really want to be involved with one of yours and dads chats" he sighed.

"Then why do you insist making sure you are involved?" Jenny asked him slightly pissed off now.

"I don't I just tell him what he asks me" Dan answered.

"It was a rhetorical question" Jenny spat at him fed up of him always telling their dad things about her that were none of his business.

The others had noticed the tense conversation between the siblings, and were looking at them.

"Whatever" Dan replied taking a sip of his drink.

Jenny through him a dirty look and started to angrily chop up her food scraping the knife across the plate so it made a harsh screeching sound.

"Are you trying to annoy me now Jenny? How mature" Dan said sighing at his sister's behaviour.

"Actually no I wasn't, _this_ would trying" Jenny replied picking up her beverage and tipping it over his head getting up from the table.

Dan opened and closed his mouth as if he were a fish while the rest of the table tried to not laugh at him, he got up and threw his cutlery on the table and went after Jenny.

"What is the matter with you?" he shouted at her.

Jenny spun around to face him and making sure that no one at the table could hear her "Dad isn't the one that minds me sharing with Nate is he? Its you who doesn't like it" Jenny said.

"I just don't think that you understand what kind of guy he is Jenny" Dan said trying to explain his worries.

"I think I know him better than you do actually Dan, since the only thing you know about him is that he slept with your girlfriend once" Jenny replied cuttingly.

Dan knew that this was true he didn't really know Nate at all "I just don't want you to get hurt" he said his voice full of concern.

Jenny's eyes flamed up "I'm not marrying the guy, we are sharing a tent for two weeks, and we are just friends" Jenny explained.

"Okay then, if you want to be his friend, be his friend you are usually a pretty good judge of character" Dan said apolitically.

Jenny looked at him and smiled his sopping wet hair "I'm sorry I poured juice over your head" she said.

Dan laughed "Hey what's another public humiliation under my belt" Dan replied lightly and Jenny laughed.

"I guess people already knew you were a loser" Jenny said punching him on the arm in a friendly manner.

"Gee thanks Jen, I love you too" he said feigning hurt.

"Oh shut up" she said hugging her brother.

"We better go back and eat our lunch" he said and Jenny groaned.

"I think I'd rather starve" Jenny replied.

"Come on it can't be worse than dads cooking" he said.

Jenny smiled "You do have a point" she laughed walking back over to the table where everyone was now staring at Chuck and Blair, who seemed to be having another argument.

"Chuck please stop chewing so loudly" Blair whinged as Chuck continued chewing even louder than before.

"This is how I eat, sorry princess" he replied smiling at her food in his teeth.

"You are disgusting" Blair said.

"You love it really" He replied continuing to eat.

"Honestly the way you two fight you'd think you were a couple or something" Serena joked.

Blair and Chuck both threw her the death glare "Don't be stupid" they both shouted at her in sync.

Serena looked at them both she knew that there was a reason why Blair was so annoyed with Chuck and she doubted that it was the fact he was chewing so loud. It couldn't be could it? Her best friend didn't like Chuck Bass did she?

* * *

**TBC**

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

At last an update. This chapter is lighter, because I don't want this story to get to serious.

I'm sorry for the lack of Serena/Dan in the story they just aren't my favourite characters so I find them hard to write.

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**6. Dare Night**

Serena had decided that to figure out if Blair liked Chuck Bass, she was going to have to get her away from the rest of the group and decided that the girls and the boys should separate for the evening. Chuck and Nate seemed to think this was a good idea, Dan on the other hand hadn't been quite as happy.

"Serena why are you insisting that I spend an evening with two guys that I hate" Dan moaned as she pushed him out of the tent.

"Male bonding will be good for you" Serena insisted kissing him,

Dan relented slightly "I just don't think this is a good idea" he told her.

Serena grinned at him "I'll make it up to you later, besides it'll be fun Chuck and Nate know how to have fun" Serena assured him.

Dan sighed "Fine, but you better make this up to me" he said smiling.

"Guys please; I just ate some questionable food, can you not?" Jenny asked as she approached the tent.

Dan laughed "Sorry sis, have fun and wish me luck" he said waving at the two of them.

Jenny smiled "Don't worry I told Nate to take care of you, he seems to be looking forward to hanging out with you" Jenny explained.

"Really?" Dan asked her in disbelief.

"Sure why wouldn't he, you two can be friends" Jenny said sweetly as Dan rolled his eyes. "Have a good time!" She shrilled patting him on the back.

Blair had now joined them "God I hate this place, I just saw a spider" Blair shuddered at the thought.

"We are in right next to the woods" Jenny pointed out.

Blair looked at her "Yes I know that thank you, Jennifer" she replied sarcastically. Why was Serena making them do this stupid bonding crap, Blair already had friends she didn't need Little Jenny Humphrey.

Jenny was used to this treatment from Blair and she didn't really care what Blair thought anymore.

Serena grinned at them "Come on lets get inside the tent" she said dragging them inside.

"Okay so I thought that we could you know play truth or dare or something, and then we could eat the candy that I brought" Serena said excitedly.

Jenny and Blair looked at her "Why? Are we pretending we're twelve year olds for the evening?" Blair asked incredulously.

Serena's face fell a little bit "I thought it would be fun, but whatever you can just hang out with _Chuck_ if you want to" Serena responded emphasizing his name.

Blair's eyes widened ever so slightly "No this is fun, I don't want to spend any time with Chuck" Blair replied in attempt at convincing Serena and herself.

"Good! We'll play truth or dare then" Serena suggested smiling at Blair and Jenny.

"Okay then" Jenny replied uncertainly, she remembered the last time she had played truth or dare it had been with Blair and that hadn't ended that well.

Blair looked at Jenny and smiled "Don't worry we'll take it easy this time, no stealing or anything" Blair told her.

"Who is going to go first?" Serena asked hoping Blair would volunteer.

Blair looked at Jenny who didn't seem to be volunteering "Me I guess" Blair said.

Serena grinned "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" Blair replied.

Serena smiled evilly at her "Alright then, the boys are showering for their little excursion in the woods, so you are going to steal their clothes and replace them with some of ours" she explained.

Jenny piped up "Wait all three of them are showering together" she asked confused and slightly grossed out.

Serena laughed "I assume they are in separate cubicles" she replied.

Blair smiled "You never know with Nate and Chuck, who knows what they get up to" she joked.

Serena and Jenny laughed, "Come on B you have to do your dare before they finish" Serena said.

The three of them decided to go together so that they could watch the boy's reaction to their new attire.

Blair snuck into the showers and took the clothes and towels leaving behind hers, Jenny's and Serena's clothes in there place. The girls had already taken the boys bags from their tents and put them in Serena's so they were all set.

Blair ran back over "Got them" she whispered as they hid in a bush.

*******

Nate wrapped the towel around himself as he stepped out of the shower and went to get his clothes. He looked at the shelf where had left them and saw that it now held different clothes. He saw a note on top of them;

**We hope you like your new clothes!**

**xoxo**

Nate looked at what was on the shelf it was a dress. This little plan had Blair Waldorf written all over it. He sighed as he looked at it; at least he had his towel.

Chuck stood next to him "I didn't know you wore dresses" he joked but stopped laughing when he saw a dress where his clothes had been.

"Oh my God where is my argyle sweater?" he gasped.

Nate laughed "You know who did this don't you?" he replied looking at his friend who crinkled the dress he was now holding.

"That bitch" he moaned.

"Who did what?" Dan asked joining them.

"The girls stole our clothes" Nate informed him unhappily.

Dan groaned this night couldn't actually get any worse.

Chuck smiled at Dan "You can get them back" he said.

Dan looked at him "Why can I get them back?" he asked him.

Nate smiled "Well on of them is your girlfriend and the other is your sister, you can totally make them" he explained.

"I don't think that's true, Jenny and Serena love doing things to annoy me, especially if it means I'll be wearing girls clothes whilst they are doing it" Dan told them.

Chuck smirked at him "You really need to grow some balls" he said.

"Thanks for that Chuck," Dan replied sarcastically.

"Well what are we going to do?" Nate asked them before a fight ensued.

"We could just put the dresses on" Dan suggested.

"Seriously man, balls" Chuck mumbled.

"The sooner we finish this little game the sooner they will just give us our clothes back" Dan replied simply.

Nate looked at Chuck "He does have a point"

Chuck looked at them "I thought this was meant to be male bonding" he said.

"Lets just give the girls what they want and then we will get we want as well, our clothes" Nate replied.

Chuck rolled his eyes "Fine"

*******

"They are taking ages" Blair moaned as she sat in the grass behind the bush.

"Well it does take girls a long time to get ready so just give them some time" Serena replied giggling.

"Shh, I can hear them" Jenny whispered peaking round the bush.

Out of the shower block came Nate, Dan and Chuck wearing dresses and hiking boots, their faces were the pictures of seriousness as they walked out.

Serena couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her boyfriend in her clothes, he always said how nice they looked on her and she could see that he didn't think the same when he was wearing them.

Nate however was struggling with his dress, he was the most well built of the group and was wearing a dress of Jenny's who on the other hand was pipe cleaner thin, it was tight and extremely uncomfortable, but it smelt nice, it smelt of Jenny.

"God your sisters clothes are so small" Nate moaned as he pulled the dress away from himself.

"Well she doesn't actually by clothes in your size Nate, they actually fit her" Dan pointed out.

Chuck looked the most stupid of them all though, in a short red halter neck number, he wasn't exactly rocking the look.

"Right when we find them, I am going to kill them all" Chuck said angrily.

Blair laughed at this, Chuck killing her yeh right who would he torture if she was dead.

"Shh" Serena hissed but it was too late they had been spotted.

Jenny smiled at them, "You guys go, I'll handle this" she told them.

Blair and Serena looked at her "How exactly?"

"Trust me Dan, won't be mad at me" Jenny told them.

"Okay good luck" They whispered.

Jenny stood up "Hey guys" she said to the three angry boys approaching her.

"Did you do this?" Nate asked her, Jenny was holding in any temptation to laugh at him or Chuck who was scratching himself in a rather attractive fashion.

"No, why are you wearing my dress anyway?" She asked him playing dumb.

"_Someone _stole our clothes" Dan told her.

Jenny looked at them "Oh I see" she replied. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't just wear your towels until you got back to your tents" she pointed out.

The three of them looked at each other why hadn't they just worn their towels?

"We um…" Nate started.

"I didn't realise that male bonding meant cross dressing, but have a good evening" Jenny told them smiling.

Chuck looked at her; he wasn't buying this act "Why are you here anyway?" he asked her.

Jenny looked at him "I came to use the toilets" she explained, the lies just kept on coming.

"So you have no idea who did this?" Dan asked her disbelievingly.

"I didn't say that did I?" Jenny smirked at him as she walked by him to go into the toilets.

"Jenny…" Dan shouted.

She turned around "Have a good night!" she said brightly waving at them.

Chuck stood in front of Nate and Dan "Okay we need to get our clothes, and then more importantly we need to get revenge"

Dan and Nate looked at each other worriedly; Chuck's ideas were known to be outrageous and usually illegal.

* * *

**TBC**

**Enjoy! **

**Read and Review please :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Right just to clear up something from the last chapter, they were wearing underwear because as someone rightly pointed out you would be able to see A LOT if they weren't.

This chapter is kind of longer than I remember writing so enjoy!

* * *

**Revenge is a dish best served **_**hot**_**?! **

"Okay so the plan is that we kidnap Blair, and the ransom is our clothes?" Dan asked checking again that this was Chuck's bright idea.

Chuck looked at him aggravated "Yes for the millionth time" he replied through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't it be easier to kidnap, Serena?" Nate asked him "I mean Dan can make her come out of the tent easily" he added.

"Yeh or Jenny, she's so light we can just carry her away" Dan pointed out in a joking manner.

Chuck looked at them "It'll be more fun if we take Blair, she's much easier to annoy" he replied "Now it's my plan so you'll do what I say" he told them.

They looked at him uneasily "Okay Sir" Nate said saluting his friend.

"Right Dan you go in and distract Serena, and Nate you make sure Jenny doesn't go inside" Chuck said as he waited for Dan to coax Serena from the tent which was actually quite easy.

"What do you want to talk about Dan?" She asked him suspiciously, and slightly amused, he was still wearing a dress.

"I just missed you that's all, I thought that maybe we could hang out" He explained.

Serena didn't buy it "You just want your clothes back" she replied.

"Yes I do but maybe we could do something that means neither of us are wearing clothes" He suggested smirking at her.

Serena kinked her eyebrow "One night with Chuck Bass and you are already turning into him" she joked wrapping her arms around Dan's neck. "I guess we could have some _alone _time, I've never done it alfresco" Serena whispered kissing him on the lips as he chuckled softly.

Jenny was wandering back over to the tent when she saw Nate standing outside.

"What are you doing Natalie?" she asked him lightly as she approached him.

Nate looked at her "Don't call me that. And I'm not up to much just um hanging out" he replied trying to be blaze.

Jenny looked at him "Right… okay then" she said as she went to go back into the tent.

Nate blocked her "You can't go in there" he stated.

"Why not?" she asked him confused.

"You just can't" he replied.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked him folding her arms and looking at him.

"Nothing, you just can't go in there" he said again.

Jenny looked at him in disbelief and went forward again Nate grabbed hold of her, "What are you doing?" she asked him getting more confused.

"You forced me to this Jenny" he simply replied as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Nate? Put me down" Jenny shouted slapping him on the back.

"I will in a sec okay" He told her.

"No you'll do it now" she replied angrily.

"In a minute" he said.

"I can't believe I'm being carried around by a guy in a dress this is like some kind of trippy dream" Jenny said relenting to the fact that he was going to put her down whenever he wanted.

Nate laughed "Well the dress part is kind of your own fault and I didn't know you dreamt about me" he joked.

Jenny smiled ignoring his comment about the dream "Not really, Blair was the one who was dared to do it, and Serena was the one who dared her, I was an innocent party in all this" she told him trying to defend herself.

"Whatever" he said plonking her down carefully on the ground.

"Thank you, now why couldn't I go in there?" she asked him.

"It's a secret" he replied placing his finger on her lips. Jenny looked at him and blushed, how could he even look cute in a dress?

*******

"Alright Waldorf where are my clothes?" Chuck shouted as he got into the tent.

Blair looked at him innocently "I don't know what you are talking about" she replied.

"Don't play dumb Blair, I know when you are lying yours eyes do that thing where they don't match the rest of your face" Chuck said to her pointing at her face.

Blair sighed he did know her to well "Fine, your clothes are in a bush somewhere" she replied huffily.

"You gave in that easy?" he asked her, surprised.

"Yeh I guess so, I can't be bothered to have an argument with you right now" Blair replied fiddling with her hair.

"Oh" he replied not sure of what else there was to say.

"Well I guess I'll see you later now you've got what you wanted" Blair said sighing wondering where Jenny and Serena were.

Chuck looked at her carefully "Well not everything that I wanted" he told her.

"What else could you possibly…?"

Chuck closed the space in between them and pushed his lips on top of hers silencing her before she could finish. Blair allowed a small moan to escape her lips as he kissed her harder; her stomach was twisting in knots as he did this his hands in her hair as she clung to his neck.

Serena looked into the tent and opened her mouth in shock, it had been confirmed her best friend really did like Chuck Bass.

Blair didn't notice her friend and allowed Chuck to lay her down, him on top of her as he continued to kiss her, she barely noticed the fact he was wearing her clothes as their tongues caught together.

"So do you like me Bass, or not?" she asked him as she pulled away for a second.

Chuck grinned at her "I like you a little bit" he replied kissing her again knowing that he liked her a lot more than a little bit.

But for Blair a little bit was definitely enough.

"Chuck? Chuck do you know where our clothes are?" They heard Dan ask from outside.

Chuck pulled away from Blair unhappily "I better go and get them, I'll see you in our tent later" he whispered kissing her lightly.

Blair smiled "Okay, the bush they are in is right near this tent" she told him. "See you later" she added touching her lips.

Chuck exited the tent to find Serena staring at him whilst Dan shivered in his dress.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her "Like what you see?" he joked spinning around.

Serena rolled her eyes "No, don't be gross Chuck, just go and get your clothes you are all getting way to comfortable in these dresses" she commanded climbing back in her tent.

"Where's Nathaniel?" Chuck asked Dan.

Dan shrugged "I don't know I was kind of busy" Dan admitted, he definitely liked alfresco style.

Chuck smirked "Nice, you did Serena in a bush that's impressive" he said.

"Something makes me think I stumbled a conversation I didn't want to be hearing" Jenny said as she smiled at them "See you guys later" she said waving at them as she got back in the tent.

"So did you find our clothes?" Nate asked, Chuck grinned he would have done if they were in Blair's mouth.

"Yeh they are in a bush by this tent" he replied.

Nate nodded "Right well let's start looking" he said as he went over to the bushes and started rooting through them.

Once the boys had found their clothes things at camp had died down a little bit and the girls were now talking in the tent eating the candy that had been formerly mentioned by Serena.

"So we never did any truths" Jenny pointed out, remembering how out of hand that one dare had got.

Serena smiled "You're right, we didn't so Jenny we'll start with you" she said turning to her.

"What's going on with you and the boyfriend formerly known as mine?" Blair asked her tone one of happiness rather than bitterness.

Jenny looked at them "What do you mean? There isn't anything going on, we're friends" she explained.

Blair and Serena looked at one another "Nate never looks at his _friends_ that way, he's into you and it's like beyond obvious" Serena told her and Blair nodded at her.

"Yeh he used to look at Serena like that all the time" Blair joked laughing.

"Oh ha ha" Serena replied dryly.

Jenny blushed "I don't think that he sees me that way, he acts like I'm his little sister or something" Jenny explained.

"Yeh a little sister he wants to have sex with" Blair said Serena gave her look. "Or at least wants to kiss" she said trying not to scare Jenny.

"Honestly I really don't think so" Jenny replied.

"You'll see" Serena said.

"Anyway what about you Serena you in love with cabbage patch?" Blair asked changing the subject.

Serena grinned stupidly "I think I might be you know, we haven't even been together that long but it's so different, it's so special" she told them her voice floaty.

Blair looked at Serena closely "You really do don't you?" she asked and Serena nodded. "Well that's great S I mean you could do worse" Blair replied, that was the first time she hadn't told Serena she could do better.

"Thanks" Serena replied "Do you think he loves me?" she asked Jenny who smiled at her.

"He's been in love with you for like years" Jenny told her, Serena smiled again.

"What about you Blair, anything happening in your love life?" Jenny asked Blair not knowing what can of worms she would be opening.

Blair looked at them both, she could easily tell them both about Chuck but for some reason she wanted to keep it a secret, it was easier that way.

"Nope, nothing going on" she responded.

Serena looked at her friend oddly, if she and Chuck were like a thing now why was she lying about it?

"But you are Blair Waldorf, guys must be falling over themselves to date you" Jenny pointed out.

"I guess none of them are special enough" Blair told them. Except that Chuck was, he was special enough for her to lie to her friends and make her act stupid. He was special enough to maybe even make her fall in love again.

***

Jenny and Blair had realised that they had to get back to their own tents before Mr Johnson did his nightly check to make sure that they were all in their assigned places.

All of the boys were in Jenny's tent and as she approached it she heard the rustling of bags. She pulled the tent door open.

"You are eating _my_ food?" she asked as she stepped inside.

Chuck smirked at her "Revenge is a dish best served with salt and vinegar chips on the side" He replied.

Jenny rolled her eyes "Oh hilarious, really" Jenny said dully.

"Come on we better get going, Jenny has the facial expression which means she might actually bite one of our heads off" Dan told Chuck as he got up.

Jenny folded her arms "I don't have a facial expression like that" she told him tersely.

Dan looked at her "Sure you don't, good night sis" he said ruffling her hair. "Oh and good luck Nate" he added running out the tent.

Nate looked at Jenny as she rolled out her sleeping bag "I didn't think you'd mind if we ate some of your food" he explained.

"Whatever" she replied despondently climbing in to her sleeping bag.

"Are you okay?" he asked her noticing that she looked a bit weird.

Jenny looked at him "Yeh I'm fine, Serena and Blair just said something to me that's all I'm just thinking about it" she told him.

"Oh okay, what was it?" he asked her.

Jenny shook her head, she could hardly tell Nate "Nothing it was stupid" she said turning away from him and closing her eyes. "Will you shut out the light?" she asked him.

Nate did as she asked and laid down as well "Night Jen" he said softly.

Jenny felt her stomach do a somersault he had never called her Jen before "Night Nate" she replied.

They both lay their neither realising that they were thinking about each other.

*******

Blair had entered her tent to find that Chuck wasn't back yet, and she had felt kind of sad, but just a few seconds later he entered the tent smiling at her.

"Hey" he said softly.

Blair smiled at him "Hi" she replied.

"So did you have fun tonight?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Blair smiled at him "Yeh it was good, did you?" she asked him allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"It was okay, I missed you though" he explained pulling her onto his lap.

Blair grinned "Oh really?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Really" he replied kissing her lips. "Do you want to go to sleep?" he asked her noticing that she looked kind of tired.

"Sure" she said kissing him again.

"Want to share my sleeping bag?" he asked in his usual perverted manner.

"Not if you are only going to be wearing tighty whities" Blair replied laughing at him.

"I've got boxers on if you must know, you can look if you like" he offered.

Blair laughed "I'm good right now, perhaps in the morning" she told him climbing into his sleeping bag.

"Night Waldorf" he said placing her kiss on her forehead.

"Night Bass" she replied snuggling up next to him happily.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Yay another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you like it! I

Enjoy!

* * *

**Advice; Chuck Bass Style **

"Serena, SERENA!" Dan said as he looked as his girlfriend who was still peacefully sleeping next to him.

"SERENA" he said even louder than before poking her in the side.

Serena eyes shot open "What, what is it?" she mumbled tiredly wiping the drool from her chin in an unusually unattractive manner.

"You are snoring really loudly" he explained as he rubbed his eyes.

Serena blushed "Do I snore? No has ever told me before. This is so embarrassing!" she said as she tried to smooth her hair out. "What time is it?" she yawned.

Dan peered as his watch, "Almost six, we have to get up soon anyway. We're having some kind of over night stay in the woods tonight" he informed her.

"How do you know all this are you seeing Mr Johnson on the side or something?" she asked him smiling at him as she started to get her things together to have a shower.

Dan shook his head "No, he told me yesterday he seems to think that I am the sensible member of the group actually" Dan told her.

"That's because you are" she replied.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I'm boring?" Dan asked her shocked.

Serena looked at him and rested a hand on his knee "Maybe a little bit, but I like that you are a smart" she reassured him kissing him softly on the lips, before standing up.

"I'm going to get showered, see you in a bit" she said smiling as she left the tent.

So Serena thought he was a bit boring did she? Well he wasn't going to have to prove her wrong.

***

Jenny was currently rooting through her bag trying to find something that she could wear for an overnight stay in the woods, just the thought of it made her scared.

She pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and looked over at Nate who was still sleeping like a baby. She however had, had an awful nights sleep turning over what Blair and Serena had said in her head all night.

Nate eyes slowly started to open as she looked at him so she quickly looked away from him as he woke up.

"Good morning" he said sleepily.

"Morning" she said tensely.

"Are you okay?" he asked her noticing the tone in her voice.

Jenny looked round at him and flashed him a grin "Yeh I'm fine" she replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem kind of moody" Nate pointed out.

Jenny breathed out slowly "I'm a bit tired, I had some trouble sleeping last night" she explained to him, it wasn't a lie he just didn't need to know what was keeping her up.

"Oh okay then" he replied, not sure if she was telling him the whole truth. "So excited about the stay in the woods tonight?" he asked her grinning.

Jenny shook her head "Not even a little bit, its going to be dark and scary and just horrible" she said her eyes widening at the thought.

Nate leant forward and squeezed her shoulders in a caring way "Don't worry I'll protect you" he whispered.

Jenny felt the ever present butterflies in her stomach go into a frenzy at that point. "Thanks, I'm going to go and take a shower" she said and departed the tent leaving Nate to try and not imagine Little Jenny Humphrey in the shower.

***

"Morning Blair" Chuck whispered against her ear kissing her cheek softly.

Blair looked at him "Good morning" she replied leaning up and kissing him.

"We better get dressed Mr Johnson we'll be coming round to wake us up in a few minutes" Chuck told her and Blair nodded but she didn't move.

"I don't want to get up yet, we are going to be out in the cold all day" she moaned burying her head in his chest.

He chuckled "Don't worry I'll keep you warm" he murmured kissing her on the forehead.

Blair smiled "Well actually your coat will be doing that, since I still don't have one" she informed him giggling as she untangled herself from him.

Chuck groaned now he was going to freeze to death so that Blair could be warm. The sacrifices he made for her.

"Alright folks, I hope you have all your camping gear ready for our little voyage into the woods, I know that you all thought that being out here was roughing it but you haven't seen anything yet" Mr Johnson told them cheerily.

Jenny groaned inwardly as she heard this little titbit of information, how could it get _worse_ she was already sleeping metres away from bears and the likes. Well maybe not bears but scary things.

Nate placed his arm around her supportively "You'll be fine" he said smiling at her.

Jenny shivered, mainly because Nate was touching her not because it was cold. "Yeh I guess" she mumbled.

Nate noticed her shivering and removed his jacket "Here you should wear this, you're colder than me" he said handing her the jacket which she gratefully took from him.

"Thanks" she said smiling at him. Jenny pulled the jacket on it look kind of stupid since it was massive on her but it was really warm and it smelt nice. Jenny wondered if this was sign, she had been reading way too much into everything that he said or did.

She saw Serena wink at her from where she was standing and Jenny blushed; great now she was actually like a complete idiot.

"You're welcome" Nate replied.

"Okay folks we better be on our way hold on to your hats" Mr Johnson said as he led them into the woods.

Blair rolled her eyes, who said things like that? She was currently standing between Serena and Chuck and felt kind of like Serena was watching her every movement.

"Come on B you guys can walk with us" Serena said linking her arms with Blair's, there was no way this trip was going to end without Blair telling her about Chuck.

Blair looked at Serena "Uh okay then" she said as Serena dragged her along.

Dan had fallen into step beside Chuck who was currently staring at Blair's ass in a subtle manner.

"Chuck?" Dan said shyly.

Chuck looked at him "What do you want Humphrey?" he asked quite disinterested by Dan.

"Do you think I'm boring?" Dan asked.

Chuck laughed and looked carefully at Dan to check if he was being serious or not "Do I look like Dr Phil?" Chuck asked.

Dan frowned not sure exactly who Dr Phil was "Um no" he mumbled.

"And yes you are quite boring, how you ever got Serena do date you is beyond me and everyone else" Chuck informed him in his usual tactless manner.

"Oh right" Dan replied realising that he might actually be a touch on the boring side.

"But Serena obviously likes you boring; she needs you to calm her down man she used to be like insane. You're like the ying to her yang or whatever" Chuck said in an attempt to be reassuring which wasn't that helpful.

"You really suck at advice Chuck" Dan told him.

Chuck smirked "Well me usual advice would be to get wasted and then be an ass to her, that always works for me" he said.

Dan looked at him, yep Chuck was deadly serious. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

***

All of them were now in the middle of the woods, and it was getting dark Jenny had decided that to make herself feel less scared she was start singing a song in her head. She was currently singing a Carrie Underwood song and sitting on the ground.

Blair was sitting next to Serena who hadn't stopped talking from the campsite to the woods. Blair was occupying herself by staring at Chuck was talking to Nate about something and laughing he looked really cute when he laughed.

Nowhere was sure of where Dan had gone he had been speaking to Chuck about a half hour before but had wondered off a while ago.

Dan came stumbling out of a bush and walked/ fell towards where Serena and Blair were sitting.

"Hey SERENA" he shouted as he practically sat on top of her.

"Wow he stinks" Blair said wrinkling her noise as she stood up "I think he's drunk" she said stating the obvious.

"No I'm not" Dan slurred as he started playing with Serena's hair.

Serena stared at him "Yes you are you smell like…" Serena sniffed him "You smell like Chuck" she finished.

Chuck looked up "Hey do not compare Humphrey to me, he's only had a little bit of whiskey he's obviously a lightweight" he informed her.

"How do you know how much he has had to drink?" Serena asked him.

Chuck eyes widened "I um…"

"You gave him the drink didn't you?" Serena asked pointing her finger at him as she stood up.

"Well he asked for it" Chuck explained.

"God Chuck you are a terrible influence on people" Serena said reprimanding him.

"Aw Serena that is so sweet" Chuck replied grinning at her.

Serena rolled her eyes "Will you help me carry him into our tent please?" she asked Nate who was also watching this conversation.

"Sure" he replied as he grabbed Dan's side.

"You're pretty" he slurred at Nate a huge grin on his face.

Nate laughed "I didn't know you swung that way Dan, but thanks" he replied.

"I didn't mean you, I meant Serena" Dan explained as he grabbed Serena's ass.

Serena gave him a shove "Apparently someone gets a little bit touchy feely when drunk" Serena said as she and Nate pushed Dan into the tent and let him lie on the floor.

"Is he okay?" Jenny asked as she looked at her brother.

Nate smiled "Sure, he's just wasted. Does he ever drink?" Nate asked her.

Jenny shook her head as she looked back at Dan who was mumbling incoherently.

Nate grinned "Man he is going to be hung over tomorrow"

Serena nodded "Well he deserves it for being such an idiot, I mean who goes to Chuck for advice?" she asked and Nate and Jenny laughed.

"That's a good point" Jenny said.

"Where are Chuck and Blair?" Serena asked as she looked back at where they had all been sitting and found them gone.

Jenny shrugged "I think Mr Johnson wanted them to get some wood. If it goes as well as last time they did that we'll all have frozen to death by morning" she moaned shivering.

Serena looked at her "Wow Jenny you are very upbeat" she said sarcastically.

"She's scared of the woods" Nate told her.

"Oh well I'm sure you'll be fine. Nate will take _good_ care of you" Serena replied looking at Jenny in a suggestive manner.

Jenny squirmed "Sure I will" Nate said smiling.

Serena grinned at them "Well I'm going to take care of Mr Whiskey in there, I'll see you later" she told them and climbed into her tent.

***

"Chuck we can't do this in a bush" Blair said breathlessly as Chuck kissed her neck gently.

"Sure we can, it'll be fun" he whispered and he kissed her hard on her lips.

Blair allowed him to kiss her and as their tongues met each other she moaned softly. Chuck used his hands to remove the jacket she was wearing.

"Stop it" Blair said as she pushed him off her for a second. "I'm not doing it in a bush" she told him as she pulled her jacket back on and got up.

Chuck remained on the floor "Fine, we'll just have to wait until the trip is over I guess" he muttered standing up.

"Are you going to stick around that long?" Blair asked him ruefully.

Chuck winked at her "I think you're worth the wait" he said.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me" Blair said as she kissed him.

"I don't like being sweet, it's not in my nature. I'm an ass that is my only personality trait" Chuck replied.

"I think you're sweet" Blair whispered against his lips.

"Well that's okay as long as you don't spread it around" he said kissing her again. "Oh I've been meaning to ask you, why are we keeping the fact that we're having like together?" he asked

"Are we together?" Blair asked him.

"Kind of, I don't know" he mumbled "But why are we not telling anyone?" he asked again.

"I don't know because, I used to date your best friend for one and I don't know I kind of like it being a secret" Blair said.

"Why do you like it being a secret?" Chuck asked her a little bit confused.

"It's more fun when we're sneaking around" Blair admitted.

"I see someone's in it for the thrills" Chuck joked kissing her hard on the lips. "I kind of like it too" he said.

"Good, then it shall remain a secret then" Blair replied kissing him again and allowing him to push her back into the bush.

* * *

**TBC**

**Review!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY and update! So this Chapter is kind of a build up to some awesomeness IMO. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you like this story so much. **

**Also if you read Summer Kind of Wonderful its on a little hiatus right now. **

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**The land of the truth, home of the stupid**

"AHHHH!" Jenny screamed as she jumped up her eyes snapping open from her sleep.

Nate looked at her yawning "What was it?" he asked her as he noticed that she was sweating and breathing heavily.

"A spider just crawled across my face" Jenny said breathing in and out quickly.

Nate looked at her "You screamed because a spider ran across your face?" he asked rubbing his eyes, he was extremely tired.

Jenny looked at him "It could have gone in my mouth" Jenny said folding her arms.

Nate patted her arm "Okay calm down, it's gone now and your fine" he said softly changing tact a little bit to calm her down.

Jenny sighed "I really hate the woods" she muttered.

He yawned "Don't we all" he replied squeezing her hand. He looked at her face and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Jenny asked touching her face and hair.

"You have candy in your hair" he explained leaning forward and pulling it out of her hair. "How did you fall asleep in a marshmallow?" he asked smirking at her.

Jenny laughed too she had woken up in the night and she had been hungry marshmallows were the first thing she had found.

Neither of them had noticed that Nate's hand was still in Jenny's hair, he looked at her carefully and he leant closer.

"Morning guys" Serena shouted as she unzipped the tent and smiled at them. "Ready for some out door adventure?" she asked in an overexcited voice.

Nate had already jumped back from Jenny and was now practically out of the tent he had moved so far away.

Jenny grimaced at Serena "Sure can't wait" she said sarcastically sticking her thumbs up.

"Hey it might be fun" Serena said.

"Yeh right" Jenny muttered as she fiddled with her pyjama bottoms.

Nate piped up "You never know it might be" he said lamely.

Serena looked from Jenny and Nate, there was definitely a weird atmosphere going on in here.

"Okay then, see you in a bit guys" she said waving at them.

Serena closed their tent back up and looked over at Chuck and Blair's tent; it was time to wake them up as well.

She quietly pulled the tent open and looked in Blair and Chuck were sharing one sleeping back and facing one another Chuck's arm firmly placed over Blair. Serena had never actually seen Chuck Bass look so sweet, and she doubted that she ever would again.

Dan came up next to her and looked at her "What are you do…" he looked at Chuck and Blair. "Wow they actually look kind of… _cute_" Dan said as he stared at them. "How come they are sharing a sleeping bag?" he asked her.

"I think they are like seeing each other or something" Serena replied "I don't really know Blair hasn't told me" she mumbled, she was actually kind of annoyed that Blair had lied to her about it and she wanted to know why.

Dan looked back at her "Oh okay, should we wake them up?" he asked.

Serena nodded "Sure" she replied "CHUCK, BLAIR GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!" she shouted clapping her hands at them.

Blair's eyes snapped open "What?" she mumbled tiredly.

Chuck noticed the sudden movement in the sleeping bag "Huh?" he said opening his eyes in confusion.

"Serena this isn't what it looks like" Blair said quickly moving Chuck's arm from around her and sitting up.

Serena folded her arms and raised her eyebrows "Oh really, and you two paying lip service to one another the other day wasn't what it looked like the other day then huh?" Serena asked staring at her best friend.

Blair looked down at her lap in a shameful manner "Oh" she muttered.

Serena looked at her "Oh indeed Blair" she replied "I guess I'll see you later" Serena said as she spun around and stormed off.

Dan stood there for a second longer "Um bye then" he said quietly to Chuck and Blair.

"Yes bye bye Humphrey" Chuck said waving him off.

Chuck looked at Blair "Look Blair she'll get over it, she always does" Chuck said offering his words as some kind of sympathy.

Blair looked at him "You don't get it, she was angry with me. We're supposed to tell each other everything" she explained, she and Serena were supposed to be best friends.

Chuck looked at her "Oh yes and I wouldn't understand lying to my best friend. Blair you are the one who wanted this to be all secret so you can't actually blame me for this" he said getting out of the sleeping bag and grabbing some of his stuff as he stormed out of the tent.

Blair ran a hand through her hair, _great_ so both Serena and Chuck were mad at her now.

***

Chuck was currently ignoring Blair and talking to Nate who actually seemed to be off in his own world.

"Nate are you even listening to me?" he asked as Nate stared off into the distance.

Nate looked at him "Were you speaking?" he asked.

Chuck rolled his eyes "Never mind" he muttered looking to where Nate had been looking previously. Jenny Humphrey was sat reading a book on a log opposite them.

Chuck raised an eyebrow "Have you got a thing for Little Jenny Humphrey?" Chuck asked laughing in disbelief.

Nate looked up "What? No" he said rather unconvincingly as he looked at Jenny again.

Chuck smirked "Well she is hot Nate, that's true enough. She's a tad on the _young _side though isn't she?" he asked eyeing Jenny up.

Nate snorted "That didn't stop you from trying to have sex with her did it?" he pointed out.

"True, but I am just Chuck Bass" he replied.

Nate nodded "That is true, but its not like all I want to do is to you know have sex with her, I just like her a lot" Nate explained.

"You are so gay Nathaniel" Chuck said smiling. "But I have to admit relationships may not be so bad" he added thinking about Blair, if he was ever going to go steady as it were Blair would be _the_ girl to do it with.

Nate looked at Chuck carefully "Chuck Bass wants a relationship. I never thought I would see the day. Who's the lucky girl?" Nate asked him.

Chuck opened his mouth slowly considering whether or not to tell him but was stopped by Blair's sudden appearance "Chuck can I talk to you for a second?" she asked him.

Chuck gave her a look "Sure I guess, whatever" he replied "I'll talk to you later Nate" he said nodding at his friend.

"Yeh see you later" Nate said.

***

Dan had noticed that his sister was sat alone so he decided that would offer her some company as Serena was in an awful mood.

"Hey sis how's it going?" he asked her sitting next to her.

Jenny closed her book "Pretty good thanks, how's your head?" she asked him grinning at him.

Dan grimaced "Not great, I don't think I should ever go to Chuck Bass for advice again"

Jenny smiled "Wow state the obvious much, of course you don't take relationship advice from Chuck. You should come to me, I am Yoda" she replied laughing.

Dan laughed as well "Serena thinks I'm boring" he said.

"Oh, well I'm sure she doesn't really think that" Jenny said.

"She told me that she did" he told her.

"Dan she's dating you she probably just thinks that you being a bit boring is endearing" Jenny said "Besides she obviously didn't like you drunk, so just be who you are. I know it's cheesy but it's true" Jenny told him.

Dan sighed "You're right" he replied.

"I always am" Jenny said grinning at him "What's up with Serena anyway?" Jenny asked intrigued by Serena's black mood.

Dan shrugged "Blair drama" he replied not really wanting to explain the Blair and Chuck love dilemmas or whatever was happening.

Jenny nodded she knew all about Blair drama "Oh okay then" she said not really caring enough to pry.

***

Nate tapped lightly on the side of Blair's tent, he needed advice and she was really the only one that he could ask.

"Come in" she called from inside. "Oh hey Nate" she said slightly surprised by him appearing her tent.

"Hey" he replied a little awkwardly as went in a sat down.

"What's up?" she asked him she recognised his facial expression he wanted to talk about something.

"Nothing really, I just wanted your advice on something" he explained.

Blair nodded "Okay shoot" she replied. It was a little bit awkward with Nate they had only broken up properly about a week ago. But since neither of them were missing each other it didn't seem like that much of a big deal.

"Well I have like romantic problem" he said quietly.

Blair smiled "You like Jenny right?" she asked him, his head snapped up.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked her, a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

"I only know because I know you really well" Blair informed him.

Nate nodded "Right well, I'm not sure what I should do about it" he admitted.

Blair smiled again "You should tell her" Blair stated without thinking about it.

"Really? I mean she's been acting kind of funny yesterday and today, I'm not sure how she'd react" Nate told her.

Blair nodded and bit her lip "Oh well that might actually be mine and Serena's fault" she said looking at her lap.

Nate's brow furrowed slightly "How do you mean?" he asked confusion flooding his head.

"Well when we were hanging out me and Serena might have told Jenny that you might like her" Blair explained slowly.

Nate opened his mouth "Oh. But why is she angry with me?" he asked still not getting it.

"She's probably not angry with you, she's probably just thinking" Blair replied.

"Oh right" He said.

Blair patted his hand "Don't worry I'm sure that it'll be fine once you tell her. I think she probably likes you too"

"I kind of thought you'd be mad" Nate said.

Blair chuckled "Mm, I only get angry when you like the girl when you are still dating me" she told him grinning at him.

Nate smiled "I'll keep that in mind" he replied "Thanks Blair"

"No problem" she replied hugging him. "We should really try and be friends you know. I miss talking to you" she told him

Nate nodded "I miss talking to you too" he replied pulling away.

"Hey guys dinners ready" Jenny said as she entered the tent she looked at them carefully surprised to find Nate in there.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" she said softly. Now she knew what Dan had meant earlier by Blair drama she and Nate were evidently making up.

"Ladies and Gents gather round. I want you all to get into your pairs and prepare yourselves for a scavenger hunt" Mr Johnson said excitement evident in his voice. He handed each pair a map "That's your map to help you. Have fun everybody!" he said.

They all looked at each other fun didn't exactly seem top of the agenda with this activity. They were just going to have to make the best of it.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read and Review pleasee :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

I am soooo sorry for the wait on this chapter. I have been at work for days on end!!

But here it is, and I think this might be my favourite chapter. :)

If you are wondering about Summer Kind Of Wonderful it should be back in action next week

* * *

**Losing My Mind, Losing My Heart**

Chuck was holding the map and staring at it "Okay so we are now…"

"Officially lost" Blair said under her breath.

Chuck smiled at her "Yep you're right" he replied pulling her towards him via her waist.

Blair giggled as she looked up at him "Oh well" she whispered as she kissed him harshly on the lips.

The pair had made up after Blair had dragged him away from Nate.

_**Flashback**_

Chuck crossed his arms and stared at Blair who was standing nervously in front him. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked his tone terse.

"I'm sorry okay" Blair muttered not looking him in the eye.

Chuck rolled his eyes "Oh I really felt like you meant that" he said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you" she whispered.

Chuck used his hand to pull Blair's face up by her chin so that she was looking at him. "No you shouldn't" he said quietly.

Blair wasn't sure what he expected her to do next so she just stood there "But I think I can let it go, I get why you were upset" he said running his thumb down her cheek.

"How long do you think Serena will be mad at me?" Blair asked him entwining their hands together.

"Well you can't offer her sex so that she'll forgive you, so it could be a while" he said chuckling slightly.

Blair shoved him in the chest "Shut up" she said laughing.

"She'll forgive you; you forgave her for having sex with your boyfriend. So she owes you this one" He pointed out.

Blair tilted her head to the sight thoughtfully "Mm I guess so" she said quietly.

"Don't worry it'll be fine" He reassured her kissing her on the tip of her nose lightly causing her to smile.

"You're pretty good at this boyfriend kind of thing" Blair said and Chuck smiled.

"I'm trying really hard" he said, Blair nodded.

"Well its paying off" Blair told him, kissing him.

"Will it pay off later?" he asked his eyebrow rising out of habit.

"Maybe" Blair whispered smiling at him and winking. "Come one we better get back to camp" she said softly dragging him along.

_End of Flashback_

Chuck pulled away from her "As fun as this is Blair, we are going to have to find a way of getting back to the campsite. Or we will die" he said grabbing her by her sides.

Blair let out a squeal "Don't say that Chuck" she said feeling a little bit scared.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her "I'll protect you" he whispered into her ear and kissing her earlobe gently.

Blair grinned "I would love to see that" she replied mocking him.

"You doubt me Waldorf?" Chuck asked her.

"No, I just don't see you as the protective type" she said.

"Well when a bear is mauling your face, I'll just watch shall I" he replied.

Blair laughed "I don't think you could take on a bear" Blair informed him.

"I could take on you and that's basically the same right?" he asked chuckling slightly.

Blair smacked "Oh ha ha, if you want me to ever have sex with you again you might won't to treat me better" Blair said.

"I didn't mean it" he said kissing the side of her head softly.

"Good, let me see the map, I bet I can get us out of here" she said grabbing it and turning it round. "You had this upside down you know"

Chuck looked at her "Um of course I knew" he replied smirking at her.

Blair shook her head; men really were awful with directions.

***

Jenny was currently tapping her foot on the mud that she standing on and she sighed. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid, '_oh he likes you blah blah blah' _she thought mimicking Blair's voice in her head. Yeh right, only if you don't get back together him before hand.

Jenny's tapping pace quickened and Nate looked at her "Are you okay?" he asked her he had noticed that she had been acting really weird since they had left earlier.

"I'm superb thanks" she replied dryly sticking her thumbs up.

Nate breathed "Okay then" he muttered. "I think we have to go this way to find the next clue" he explained pointing in the direction of some massive trees, which happened to look exactly like all the other trees.

"Fine whatever" Jenny mumbled storming off ahead of him she was so pissed that she didn't even care that she was walking around in the woods.

"Are you mad at me or something Jenny?" he asked her as he caught up with her.

"Nope. Why would I be mad I'm just Little Jenny Humphrey I only have one setting happy, happy, happy" she barked in reply.

Nate felt his mouth want to smile then she was really cute when she got all angry like this but he didn't let it she might kill him if he smiled.

"Ouch" he heard her shout slightly ahead of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked jogging over.

Jenny shook her head; she was on the ground clutching her ankle. Her big blue eyes were brimming with tears as she sat there.

"What happened?" He asked sitting himself down next to her and looking at her leg.

"I tripped on a log or something" Jenny replied quietly her voice shaky.

Nate rubbed her back gently "Hey don't worry you'll be fine, it just looks like a bad sprain" he reassured her.

Jenny bit her lip and nodded "Um okay" she mumbled trying not to cry.

"Do you want to see if you can walk?" he asked her sweetly and she nodded. He placed his shoulder under her arm to support as she struggled to get up.

"Ow, ah," she moaned in pain. "It hurts too much" she groaned tear falling down her cheek.

Nate smiled at her sympathetically "That's okay, I have an idea" he told her "We are going to sit on that big log over there, and I'm going to carry you" he informed her.

Jenny looked at him "Um" but before she finished her sentence he had already placed one of his arms under her knees and the other under her arms as he hoisted her up off of the ground.

"It's a good thing you are skinny" he said grinning at her.

Jenny laughed "I guess it is" she replied laughing a little bit.

Nate gently placed her on the log and made sure that her ankle was elevated from the ground. He sat down next to her "Are you feeling any better?" he asked her.

"Um kind of, I really wish I had some chocolate though" Jenny replied absentmindedly.

Nate smiled "Well then you are in luck" he replied as he pulled a mars bar from his pocket.

Jenny looked at him "You brought chocolate with you?" she asked him.

"You never know when you might need a mars bar" he replied handing it to her.

"Well thank you" she said opening it and taking a bite from it "I'm definitely feeling better now" she told him smiling.

Nate chuckled "Good, glad to be of service"

They looked at each for a second in silence until Jenny looked down at her lap thoughtfully.

"Jenny there's something that I wanted to talk to you about" Nate started to say, now seemed like as good a time as any at least she definitely wouldn't be able to run away from him.

Jenny looked at him, great here it came "Is it about you and Blair?" she asked him awaiting his reply.

He looked at her confused "What do you mean about me and Blair?" he asked her not really sure where she got that from.

Jenny sighed so she was going to have to say it "Are you two getting back together or something earlier it seemed like…"

Nate looked at her "No why would you think that?" he asked her shocked.

"It just seemed like you were having an intense conversation earlier" Jenny explained staring at him.

"We were, but it wasn't about me and Blair, because there isn't a me and Blair anymore, it was actually about _you_" Nate told her.

Jenny opened and shut her mouth a couple of times "Oh" she whispered, her mind blank. "What about me?" she asked him quietly.

Nate looked at his feet "About how much I like you" he replied inaudibly.

Jenny's eyes widened "_You_ like me. You _like _me. You like _me_" she said repeating it over and over.

"Yes" he stated.

"Oh" Jenny breathed as she continued to stare at him.

"Is that all you're going to say?" he asked her as he looked up at her.

"Um" Jenny said her head buzzing there were a lot of things that she wanted to say, that she could say but she didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"Wow, this is embarrassing" Nate said shifting uncomfortably where he was sitting.

"I like you too" Jenny whispered so quiet that he wouldn't have heard her if he hadn't been listening so intently.

Nate looked at her face she was smiling gently at him, and her cheeks were tearstained. He leant forward and pushed a loose strand of her long blonde hair out of her eyes and he captured her lips with his.

It was nothing like the kiss they had shared at the masquerade ball this time they both knew exactly what they were doing his mouth had been wanting to kiss her ever since then. To do it properly, to kiss Jenny and not someone he hadn't known and thought was someone else. Jenny responded to the kiss be leaning closer to him, her hands fiddling with the short hairs that were on the nape of his neck, his tongue suddenly entered her mouth and she felt her stomach clench as he did this. He allowed their tongues to meet in some kind of silent battle and then he slowly pulled back and pecked her on the lips.

Jenny's head was fuzzy and she couldn't make her mouth speak her breathing was slightly heavier then usual as he looked at her smiling that heart stopping smile.

"I feel like I've been waiting to kiss you for a really long time" he murmured his hand finding hers as he threaded his fingers through hers.

"Well I'm glad you finally did" Jenny told him smiling at him.

"Oh really" he said kissing her lips again more softly this time.

"Yeh it really took my mind of my leg" she said grinning at him.

"That's all I'm good for a distraction?" he asked her.

"Well you are very distracting Nate Archibald" she replied winking.

"Well so are you Jenny Humphrey" he replied capturing her lips once more.

***

Chuck and Blair were still officially lost, and there was practically no hope for them finding their way back. Someone was going to have to send a search party.

Blair was wandering around whilst Chuck sat down on the ground flicking at the mud around him.

"This is so boring, we haven't even found any of the clues yet" Blair moaned as she looked down at Chuck who was ignoring her.

"Who cares? I just want to get out of here" he mumbled.

"Why is big bad Chuck scared of the woods? She asked him sardonically.

He rolled his eyes "No, I just really need to pee actually" he told her.

Blair wrinkled her nose "Mm thank you for sharing that with me" she muttered under her breath. "Why are we on this trip in the middle of winter anyway? I am freezing here" she grumbled.

"Run some laps it'll warm you up" Chuck suggested.

Blair shot him a look "You are kidding right?" she asked him disbelieving.

Chuck shrugged "No" he replied.

"SHH!" Blair said waving her hand at him. "I can hear voices" she said quietly.

"Did someone forget to take their medication today?" he asked standing up.

Blair rolled her eyes "Listen!" she commanded.

"Oh I hear them, they are coming from over here" Chuck said as he started walking motioning for her to follow him.

They walked through some bushes "Chuck will you hold my hand? This is kind of creepy" Blair asked and without speaking Chuck to her hand.

They edged further into the woods until they came to a clearing where the voices were a lot clearer.

"Look I'm scissors and that beats paper, you can't just start cheating" they heard a male voice say.

"But I'm injured I should get to win every time" a girls voice argued.

"Well that's not how rock, paper, scissors works is it?"

Chuck and Blair came out and saw Jenny and Nate sat on a log deep in a very odd debate.

Nate looked up at them.

"Hey, thank God, we thought we might die out here" Jenny said to them as she smiled at them.

Chuck dropped Blair's hand "Actually I didn't think that, Jenny did" Nate told them and Jenny smacked his head lightly.

"Shut up" she told him.

"What are you two doing?" Blair asked as she stared at them Jenny's leg was resting on Nate's lap and they were both sat on a log.

"I sprained my ankle, so we had to sit down" Jenny explained, she didn't include the part about them making out, it didn't seem necessary.

"Oh are you okay?" Blair asked as she moved closer Jenny who nodded in response.

"Yeh I'm fine really" she said.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Chuck asked from where he was standing right on the edge of the clearing.

Nate and Jenny looked at each other "Not really" they replied.

"Great so now we are all lost together" Chuck moaned as if it were there fault.

Jenny gave him a tight lipped smile "Ooh yeh because you are really someone I want to be lost in the woods with" she replied sarcastically.

Nate squeezed her leg gently, he of course understood why Jenny didn't like his best friend Chuck had almost sexually assaulted her.

Chuck looked at her "Right fair enough this is probably worse for you, but hey at least you have a useful partner" Chuck said.

Blair narrowed her eyes at him "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him her hand on her hip.

"Well you are the reason we are lost in the first place" he informed her.

"You were the one that couldn't read the map" she shouted.

"That's because _you _wouldn't stop talking" he responded.

Blair breathed out slowly, annoyed, "Can I talk to you by that tree for a moment?" Blair asked pointing to a tree further away from Nate and Jenny.

"Sure, as long you don't get us lost from here to there, it's about a metre away can you handle that?" he asked her following her to the tree.

Jenny looked at Nate "Those two are acting really strange" Jenny pondered out loud.

Nate shrugged "They are always like that with each other" he told her.

"What is all this about Chuck?" Blair asked in an angry whisper.

"Its not about anything, I am trying to keep up appearances" he explained "We wouldn't want Nate or Jenny catching on. That's if cabbage patch hasn't already told her" Chuck said.

Blair opened her mouth and then closed it again "Oh I see" she said quietly, it wasn't actually a bad idea and she really did love arguing with Chuck.

"Takes you a while to catch on doesn't it Waldorf?" he asked patting her head condescendingly.

Blair pushed his arm away from her "Oh shut it Bass" she replied, stomping on his foot.

"What was that for?" he asked her wincing.

"Just keeping up appearances" she whispered winking at him as she went back over to Nate and Jenny.

* * *

**TBC**

**YAY, NJ loving, I loved writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**R & R :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry that this took so long to post, I had it written up but I was camping last week so I didn't get a chance to post it!

Thank you so much for all the reviews and if you are telling your friends about this story I love you for it.

Sorry about the lack of Serena/Dan I find it hard to write them.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Camping it's in 'tents'**

"Have any of you seen Mr Bass, Miss Waldorf, Mr Archibald or Miss Humphrey?" Mr Johnson asked.

Dan shook his head "They must all be lost somewhere" he said worrying for his little sister.

Serena patted his knee "I'm sure Jenny is fine, Nate's taking care of her" she told him.

Dan grimaced slightly "That's what worries me" he replied tersely.

Serena smiled "He's a good guy, he wouldn't take advantage" she whispered promise evident in her voice.

Jenny eyes were firmly shut as her head was laid across Nate's lap. He stroked her hair gently as she slept whilst Blair stared at him from where she was sitting.

"I hope you told her you liked her, because if she wakes up to find you stroking her hair she may start to think you have a mental problem" Blair said softly as not to wake Jenny who had been sleep for almost 30 minutes.

Nate smiled "Yeh I told her" he replied happily his hand lightly going across Jenny's cheek.

Blair smiled "Presumably she reciprocated, that's really great, Nate" she said.

Nate nodded "Yeh maybe Nate will finally get some" Chuck joked referring to Nate and Blair's non existent sex life.

"Don't say stuff like that Chuck, I really like Jenny it's not about sex" Nate said to him his eyes angered slightly.

Chuck rolled his eyes why did Nate always have to get all holier than thou on him.

"Yeh Chuck not everyone is always thinking about sex" Blair piped up smiling wickedly at him.

Chuck raised his eyebrows "Uh huh" he replied his tone clipped.

Jenny wriggled and opened one of her eyes "Are we ever going to be out the woods?" she asked quietly as she struggled to sit up as Nate helped her.

"I hope so" Blair sighed as a response.

Nate took Jenny's hand and wound their fingers together "We'll be out of here soon" he whispered kissing the side of her head gently.

Chuck made a vomiting noise under his breath and Blair shot him a look he shrugged as a way of replying.

"Do you guys still have your map?" Nate asked Chuck who nodded and handed it to him.

"Well if we go this way and then that way, we should be back at the camp" Nate said pointing as he spoke.

Blair looked at him "How did you figure that out so fast?" she asked him impressed by his map reading skills.

"It doesn't exactly take a boy scout Blair, there pictures of everything on this map. Why? Could Chuck not read it?" he asked her grinning at his best friend.

"I was distracted" Chuck muttered.

"By what?" Jenny asked looking from Blair to Chuck carefully noting Blair's uncomfortable shifting where she was sat.

"The wonderful nature that surrounded me" Chuck replied sarcastically.

"Wow someone's in a good mood" Jenny retorted.

"I'm stuck in the woods with a Humphrey, how good a mood could I be in" Chuck said.

Jenny was unfazed by that comment "Oh zing Chuck, you know how to cut me deep" she replied clutching her chest dramatically.

Nate chuckled lightly and Blair grinned "Well if Nate knows how to get back to camp lets go shall we?" Chuck asked changing the subject.

Nate looked at Jenny worriedly "Why are you staring at me like that?" Jenny asked tilting her head to the side.

He rubbed her leg softly "Are you okay to walk?" he asked her.

Jenny nodded "Well you can help me and so can Mr Sunshine over there" Jenny replied motioning to Chuck.

"How can I be of assistance?" Chuck asked in a sardonic tone.

"Well you can go on one side of me and Nate can go on the other and you can help me walk" Jenny explained as Nate pulled her to her feet placing her arm around him.

Chuck sighed "Fine, I'll help" he said taking the other side.

Blair smiled Chuck was being sweet and caring to someone he didn't really like and she knew somewhere inside of her that is was because he was trying to impress her.

Jenny winced slightly in pain as they took their first time in a position that made Jenny look as though she had three heads or something.

Chuck was breathing loudly as he held Jenny up "Am I that heavy?" Jenny asked him as she stared at him.

"Lets just say I don't really do that much cardio" Chuck replied.

Jenny nodded "I can imagine there's only one type of cardio that you do" Jenny said smiling at him.

Nate laughed "You're probably right" he said.

Blair grinned "Oh she's definitely right, have you ever played a sport in your life Chuck?" she asked him.

"Look I know which sport I'm good at so I just stick to that one" He replied sticking his tongue out.

"Ew" Jenny muttered "A conversation with you makes me feel like I need a shower just to be clean again" Jenny said.

Chuck smiled "I aim to please"

Blair shook her head and please he did.

***

Dan was currently tapping his legs in an agitated way as he waited for his sister to come back.

Serena sat next to him and took his hand "They'll be back soon Dan" she said for the millionth time that evening.

"But it's getting dark and Jenny hates the woods" Dan said running his hands through his hair.

Serena kissed his temple gently "It'll be fine" she whispered.

As if they had known they were being talked about Jenny, Nate, Chuck and Blair emerged from some trees.

Dan shot up and ran over to Jenny "What happened to you?" he asked worriedly as Nate and Chuck carried her into the campsite.

"I think I sprained my ankle" she replied as she sat down. "It's not a big deal I'm okay now" she reassured him as Nate took a seat next to her.

Dan stared at her "Are you sure?" he asked her again.

Jenny nodded "Really Dan I'm okay" she said again.

Dan frowned but he stopped staring at her.

Nate looked at Jenny who seemed to be avoiding his gaze "She should be fine Dan, it's just a sprain" he said.

Dan looked at him "Are you qualified to diagnose that Nate?" he asked rudely.

"Well no, I was just saying, I've seen a sprain before that's all" He mumbled.

"Yeh well whatever" Dan said.

Nate stood up "I'm going to go" he said quietly sneaking a look at Jenny who's facial expression was apologetic.

Nate walked over to Serena "Why does Dan hate me so much?" he asked her staring at Jenny and Dan.

Serena looked over at them as well "He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you" Serena replied.

"Right well he seems to hate me" Nate sighed.

"That's because all he knows about you is that you had sex with me" Serena said smoothly.

Nate looked at her "Oh, I guess that's true" he said.

Serena touched his arm "Just give him a chance to get to know you, and don't do anything that will make him dislike you more" Serena suggested.

Nate's face clouded with guilt. "What have you done?" she asked him folding her eyes.

"Nothing, I _may_ have told Jenny that I liked her and we _may_ have kissed" Nate said looking down at the ground.

Serena's eyes widened and she dropped what she had been holding "You kissed his little sister?" she hissed.

"Well I didn't do it by myself she kissed me too" Nate pointed out.

Serena waved her hands around "Oh My God, don't tell Dan because he may actually _kill _you" Serena said pointing at him.

Nate raised his hands "Uh okay I won't" he replied looking back over at Dan and Jenny.

"You might want to make sure she doesn't tell him either" Serena mentioned.

Nate nodded "Right, I'll talk to her" he mumbled.

Serena narrowed her eyes "You better" she said.

***

The group were now back at the normal campsite and Chuck was attempting to convince Blair to take a swim with him in the lake.

"Come on Blair, you know you want to" he taunted as he stared at her.

Blair shook her head "No I really don't want to" she replied laying back on her sleeping bag.

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes, and you want to get _freaky _with me" Chuck said wiggling his eyebrows.

Blair laughed "_Freaky, _I want to get '_freaky' _I am a currently living out a terrible nineties pop song?" she asked him.

Chuck frowned confused "Please come with me, it'll be fun" he said as he knelt down beside where she was laying. He placed a kiss on her neck and slowly moved his mouth to her lips.

Blair grinned against his lips "Fine I'll come with you" she muttered.

Chuck stood up triumphant "Excellent I'll meet you there in ten minutes" he told her.

Blair nodded "See you then" she replied smiling.

"Oh My God it's freezing in here" Blair screeched as Chuck pushed her in. "I can't believe you did that" she added throwing him a dirty look.

Chuck smirked "You really can't believe that?" he asked her incredulously.

Blair sighed "No I can believe it actually" she admitted.

Chuck jumped into the water "Ah, it really is freezing" he said wincing at the cold.

Blair splashed him "That's you getting what you deserve" she informed him smiling at him.

Chuck raised his eyebrow "Oh really" he asked smirking at her as he swam of her to her and grabbed her round the waist from behind her.

He pushed his lips against her ear and she giggled, "It's getting kind of dark Chuck maybe we should go back before we die of pneumonia" she said quietly.

"We don't have to go back straight away" he whispered.

Blair turned around so that she was facing him "Okay" she replied her voice also at whispering level as she kissed him hard on the lips.

He grabbed the back of her head and pushed his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan gently. Blair wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss further.

***

Jenny was currently lying down in her tent waiting for Nate to come in. She flicked through a magazine while she waited.

"Hey" he said softly entering the tent and sitting beside her.

Jenny smiled at him "Hey" she said back.

"I need to talk to you about something" Nate started, and Jenny nodded in response.

"Your brother kind of hates me at the moment so I think it would be best if we don't…"

"Tell him" Jenny finished for him "I think that you're right, you aren't his favourite person right now" she said.

Nate nodded "Well maybe if he gets to know me then he might like me" Nate suggested.

Jenny nodded "Sure he will you are very likeable" Jenny told him.

Nate laughed "Well I hope that you think that" he said.

"Definitely" she replied leaning up so that she was able to kiss him gently on the lips.

Nate smiled as he deepened the kiss and placed his hand on her cheek so that he remained connected to her a she laid back down.

Jenny smiled as she pulled away "I have something that I want to tell you" Jenny said placing a hand on his chest.

"Okay then" he replied sitting back up and playing with her fingers.

"I think Chuck and Blair are like a thing" Jenny said softly not sure what his reaction was going to be.

"Why do you think that?" he asked her.

Jenny shrugged "I don't know I just get a vibe" she explained.

Nate looked at her "Maybe they are. Blair was being nice to me earlier and she wouldn't be nice unless something was making her happy" he thought for a minute.

"Does it bother you?" Jenny asked him carefully.

Nate smiled at her "Not really, I mean she's entitled to move on. Speaking of which" he said kissing her again.

Jenny yelped. "What, what did I do?" he asked looking at her face.

"You just leant on my ankle" she said quietly, her face pale.

Nate eyes widened "I'm so sorry" he said looking at her ankle "Woah it's like an elephant's ankle. It's massive" he exclaimed.

Jenny shoved him "It can't be that bad" she said leaning up to look at it "Oh my god it's like totally out of proportion to the rest of my leg" she whined.

Nate stroked her head "Don't worry I still think you look beautiful" he said softly wrapping a tendril of her hair round his finger.

Jenny blushed "Oh shut up, you aren't the second elephant men" she said smiling at him.

Nate smiled back "You'd actually be called the elephant woman" he pointed out.

"That's a stupid technicality" she replied, Nate kissed her softly.

"Well as long as you don't put a sack over your head I'll be happy" he murmured, Jenny laughed.

"Don't worry I won't" she replied kissing him again.

* * *

**  
**

**TBC**

**Read and Review please :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_I am soooo sorry for how long this took! I have been super busy this summer, with work and seeing my friends I just haven't had time to update. _

_But here we are with a new chapter! Thanks for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter I appreciate them all. I can't believe I have had more than 100 reviews. _

_Sorry about the lack of progress on my other story I am totally stuck on it. But when I get a chance I will try and update just bear with me :)  
_

* * *

**Who opened the bag? Because the cats out**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Jenny winced as she hobbled over to the showers at the campsite.

Nate ran up behind her "What do you think you're doing?" he asked her as he held onto her arms from behind.

Jenny breathed out "Duh I'm going to take a shower" she mumbled.

Nate looked at her "You can barely walk Jenny, you should let someone help you" he reprimanded her.

"Well I'm not going to let you help me shower Nate; we aren't quite at that stage yet" she replied smiling at him as she continued to limp.

"That's not quite what I meant" he replied "I just meant that you need to take precautions" he said.

"Okay then dad. What kind of precautions?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well you'll need to sit down in the shower because you obviously can't stand up, and maybe cover the bandage with a plastic bag" he explained as they entered the showering block.

"Okay Dr Archibald I'll do all those things" she replied kissing him softly on his lips.

Nate smiled "Good, I guess I'll just wait outside then" he said quietly letting her go.

"Thank you for helping me" she said.

"No problem" he said winking at her as he left the room.

Jenny smiled to herself how perfect could one guy be?

***

Blair giggled "Stop it Chuck" she whispered. He smiled devilishly at her and continued to tickle her.

Blair kept giggling "Chuck, Chuck" she said breathlessly.

"Moaning my name already Waldorf?" he asked her placing himself over her and kissing her.

Blair pushed him "I wasn't moaning your name, I was trying to get you to stop tickling me" she muttered under her breath.

Chuck rolled her eyes "You love it really" he said kissing her again.

Blair wrinkled her nose "Maybe" she murmured.

Chuck smiled "We better get outside otherwise we'll miss breakfast" he said getting up.

Blair sighed "Oh and that would be tragic" she mumbled.

"You don't like cold pop tarts Blair?" He asked her jokingly.

"Oh and you do?" she asked

"Actually I know what I would prefer to have for breakfast" he said gently nipping at her neck.

Blair giggled shoving him off of her "Come on or we'll miss breakfast" she replied a slight mocking in her voice.

They exited the tent and joined Serena and Dan. Serena ignored Blair's presence whilst Dan twiddled his thumbs in embarrassment.

"Serena are you ever going to get over this?" Blair asked staring at her friend. "I forgave you" she added a nice little bit of guilt tripping might help.

Serena eyes flickered she knew Blair was right, she had done worse she just felt sad that Blair hadn't come to her to tell her about Chuck.

"I forgive you okay? But I really think you guys should tell Nate, I mean it's kind of harsh to keep it a secret" Serena said.

"You're right, and we will tell him, we just aren't sure about when to tell him. Although he does seem to have moved on himself" Blair pointed out.

Dan looked up "Has he? With whom?" Dan asked simply out of interest Serena had told him to be nicer to Nate.

Serena made a throat cutting motion to Blair who stuttered to find a reply "With um no one he just seems to be over it" she mumbled.

Chuck looked at her confused "Wait I thought that he liked…" Blair kicked him hard in the ankle.

Chuck flinched "Never mind" he muttered rubbing his leg.

Dan looked at them strangely "He likes violence, he has one of those weird fetishes" Blair lied to explain her sudden violent reaction.

Dan nodded as if he had expected Chuck to have that kind of fetish.

Nate approached the table and sat down "So what's everyone talking about?" he asked smiling broadly at them.

Blair and Chuck exchanged looks "Nothing really" she said quietly.

Nate nodded "Right so you weren't talking about how you and Chuck are having some kind of thing with each other then" he said grinning at them.

Chuck opened his mouth like a fish and Blair sputtered "What?" she asked confused and shocked.

"Yeh Jenny said that she thought you two were a _thing_ and by the looks on your faces I take it that she was right" he quipped.

Blair fiddled with her hands "We were going to tell you it's just we weren't really sure how to" she mumbled.

Nate continued to smile "It's fine, you guys suit each other your both kind of warped and evil" he said smirking at them.

Chuck laughed "That's a fair point, I kind of thought you would pissed" he told him.

Nate shrugged "Nah I'm over it" he said smiling as Jenny shuffled over to the table.

"Hey guys" she said smiling as she sat down.

"How was your shower?" Nate asked "Did you cover your bandage with the bag like I said" he added.

Jenny nodded "Yes I did, it was a very weird shower, but hey at least I'm clean" she said smiling brightly at him.

"Ladies and Gents now that you are here, I want to inform you of a fun little activity that we'll be having today, we will all be canoeing in the lake. Well other than Nathanial and Jenny as you need a partner and Miss Humphrey is unable to take part" he explained "So you all need to wear swimwear underneath your clothes and join me at the lake" he informed them.

Blair sighed "My bikini is still wet from yesterday" she said to Chuck.

"Well you could borrow one from Jenny she's not taking part" Chuck suggested.

Jenny smiled at her "Sure there's one in my bag, I'll go and get it" she said as she limped out over to her tent.

Blair looked at Chuck "That was going to be my excuse for not joining in" she muttered.

Chuck laughed evilly "I know" he replied kissing her.

Blair smacked his arm "You're mean" she said.

"But incredibly sexy" he added kissing her again a she allowed her arms to wrap around his neck.

"Guys I might be okay with this, but you might want to keep the PDA to a minimum" Nate said from where he was sitting.

Blair and Chuck both looked at him "Oh that reminds me, why is Humphrey senior unaware of the fact you and Jenny are more than friendly?" Blair asked him.

Nate looked at her "Dan _really _hates me at the moment and I don't really want to fuel the fire" he explained.

Chuck nodded "Yes and he does punch surprisingly well" he said.

Nate laughed "And that is coming from someone who has been punched _a lot_"

Blair laughed "That's a good point" she said.

"Here you go Blair" Jenny said handing her the bikini.

"Thanks Jenny" Blair said smiling at her.

"Your welcome" she said. Chuck stared at her for a second.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, just didn't expect you to have such good taste" he replied commenting on her choice of bikini.

"Sure you did I didn't want to have sex with _you, _which proves I have impeccable taste" she replied winking at him.

Nate laughed "Chuck, just accept it. Jenny is going to win all of these sparring matches" he said.

Jenny grinned as she took a seat next to Nate "He is right, I always win"

"Mr Bass can you hurry Miss Waldorf up, we need to get a move on" Mr Johnson said.

Chuck nodded "I'll see what's taking her so long"

"So Mr Archibald are you disappointed that you won't be canoeing today?" Mr Johnson asked.

Nate looked at Jenny "No I've done it before, and I think I'd feel better if could keep an eye on Jenny anyway" Nate informed him and Jenny smiled a mega watt smile.

Mr Johnson nodded "Yes it is a rather bad sprain" he said. "Well have fun at the site guys"

"Oh I'm sure we will" Nate replied winking at Jenny.

***

"This is awful" Blair moaned as she rocked about in the canoe she was sharing with Chuck.

"I know my shoes are all wet, and these were pricey" he muttered.

"That's because you are high maintenance" she replied slapping the water with her oar.

"And you aren't?" he asked as the canoe wobbled.

Blair groaned - this was a terrible activity, she was soaking wet, freezing cold, and to add insult to injury her hair was getting matted.

Serena and Dan however seemed to be working well together in their canoe on the other side of river.

"You know we are so good in a team, we should think about joining some kind of club" Serena said happily as they rowed in perfect synchronicity.

"What kind of club? Some kind of dull people club?" he asked her a small smile playing on his lips.

Serena gave him a look "You aren't boring, are you ever going to get over it?" she asked him staring at him.

Dan smiled "Yes" he replied and kissed her softly on the lips as he moved backwards the boat shook a considerable amount.

Serena clutched the edges so that she wouldn't fall out but it didn't help, the boat swayed to left and tipped over causing both her and Dan to be submerged in the water.

Serena popped up from under the water her hair sticking to her fast she breathed in deeply "Dan are you okay?" she shouted and he shot out of the water.

"Yeh" he mumbled.

Blair and Chuck looked over at them "Well at least we haven't fallen in yet" Chuck said.

Blair looked at him "Don't jinx it please" she whined as their boat shook slightly.

Chuck smirked at her "Well I wouldn't want to rock the boat now would I?" he replied.

Blair rolled her hairs "Oh God, do you actually think that was funny do you?" she asked him staring at him.

Chuck smiled "Yes actually I did" he muttered.

Blair smirked the way he usually did "You can't have everything Chuck, you can't be funny and good looking" she reassured him patting his leg.

Chuck studied her "So you think I'm good looking?" he asked cocking his eyebrow at her.

Blair blushed in an out of character kind of way "You know that I do" she mumbled.

Chuck smiled at her "Don't worry I think I'm good looking to" he replied.

Blair made an incredulous noise "You are repulsing" she said.

Chuck winked "Yes I am" he said proudly.

***

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked as she hobbled over to Nate who was currently laying a blanket on the ground.

Nate smiled at her "I thought we could have a picnic" he explained.

Jenny grinned at him "You are so cute" she said as she sat down.

Nate smiled in a puppy dog manner "Thanks, I try" he replied kissing her.

Jenny leant into him slightly so that she could deepen the kiss; he placed his hand on her shoulder and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, Jenny opened her mouth wider so that he could get better access, Nate placed a hand on hip and Jenny giggled against his lips.

Nate smiled at her strangely "Why was that funny?" he asked looking into her eyes intently.

Jenny smiled at him "I'm just a bit ticklish that's all" she replied.

Nate raised his eyebrow "Oh really" he said quietly.

"No! Do not start tickling me" she warned him pointing a finger at his face.

Nate grinned "I won't do it now, but I will remember that for another time" he said rubbing his hands together evilly.

Jenny laughed "That's horrid" she muttered still smiling at him.

"I am not mean" he replied as he moved over to the food he had prepared for them and brought it over "I wasn't really sure what you liked so I made Mac and cheese that usually works" he explained.

Jenny kinked her eyebrow at him "Usually works? How many girls do you make picnics for?" she asked him her facial expression one of anger, but she was actually joking – not that he needed to know that.

Nate opened his mouth "Oh, I mean people like Mac and cheese, I've never made a picnic before" he stuttered.

Jenny placed her hand on his arm "Calm down, I was joking" she told him smiling.

Nate looked at her "Now who's being mean?" he asked smirking at her.

"That'd be me I suppose" she replied as she took some of the Mac and cheese and ate a bite "This is really good. Much better than the last time you cooked" she said reminding him off their disastrous attempt at making food for the camp.

"Don't remind me that was not good" he said.

Jenny smiled at him "Can you believe we've only been here for like a week?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"I know a lot's happened" he said wistfully.

Jenny nodded in agreement "Yeh" she breathed staring at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing I was just wondering what its going to be like when we go back to school" she mumbled.

Nate looked into her big blue eyes and saw that she was worrying about something. "Boring probably, I mean we will be at school"

"That's not what I meant" she said uncertainly.

Nate nodded "I know, but it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks you're my girlfriend and that's just something they'll have to get used to it" he replied.

Jenny eyes flickered "You're girlfriend?" she asked him quietly.

Nate smiled at her "Of course, unless you don't want to be my girlfriend that is?" he questioned at her.

Jenny smiled "No I want to be" she replied smiling happily at him.

"Good" he murmured kissing her sweetly, "Come here" he whispered as he laid down pulling her next to him and she laid her head on his chest gently.

"I still kind of wish that we didn't have to go back though" she whispered.

Nate breathed out slowly "Me too" he replied placing a kiss on top of her head and wrapping his arms around her more tightly as if by holding onto her would mean he was holding onto this moment too.

* * *

**TBC**

**ENJOY! xx  
**


	13. Chapter 13

A nice little update for you :)

I'm not sure how much I like this chapter but let me know what you think...

* * *

**Everything just got twisted**

Serena and Dan squelched back to camp their whole bodies soaked, Serena shivered as she looked at Dan who hadn't said that much since the cap sizing incident.

Nate grinned at them as they entered the camp "So canoeing went well then?" he commented motioning at their clothes.

They both gave him dirty looks he raised his hands "Sorry I didn't mean to bring anything bad up" he mumbled.

Jenny squeezed his arm "You know Nate that was _it _and there is a massive foot print right in it. I think it's yours" she said smiling at him.

"Oh ha ha, very good" he said grinning at her.

"I try" she replied brightly, kissing him quickly so that Dan wouldn't catch them.

Jenny looked up "Hey Chuck and Blair are holding hands" she said pointing at them.

Nate turned to look at them "Well I've never seen Chuck hold hands with a girl before, he must really like her" he said considering his friends actions.

"I think its cute, maybe Chuck won't be such an ass anymore" Jenny said.

"I wouldn't be so hopeful, I don't think Chucks ever going to stop being an ass" Nate replied stroking Jenny's hair thoughtfully.

"Why are you stroking Jenny's hair?" they heard Dan ask as he approached them frowning slightly.

Nate's hand dropped to his side "She had a bug in it" he mumbled.

Jenny nodded "Yeh he as just getting it out for me" she said smiling at her brother. "What happened with the canoe?" she asked him changing the subject from Nate and herself.

Dan looked at the floor "It capsized a little bit" he replied.

Jenny laughed "Oh I see, never one for the outdoor activities were we Dan?" she said grinning at him.

He shook his head "Apparently not" he said.

Serena came out of the tent "You can say that again, it was his fault" she muttered as she stood next to him.

Dan nodded "This is true" he said.

Nate smiled "I doubt that Serena was exactly Lara Croft in this situation" he said.

Serena giggled "I could have been, but I only ever heard her say 'Welcome to my humble abode' on the game though" Serena replied speaking in a dodgy British accent.

Jenny, Nate and Dan laughed "Was that your impression of someone British, because if so you are very good" Dan said.

Serena pushed him playfully "Shut up" she replied.

"It was cute though" he said kissing her sweetly.

Serena grinned "I know I'm cute" she whispered hugging him.

Jenny made a being sick noise "You guys are sickening" she said grimacing at them.

Serena smiled, "_One day_ Jenny you'll understand" she replied raising her eyebrow at Jenny and Nate.

Jenny blushed and looked at Nate who winked at her.

"Not too soon I hope she's still my little sister" Dan said puffing his chest out in a protective way.

Jenny rolled her eyes dramatically "I'm not seven Dan" she muttered.

Serena looked between them "Where are Blair and Chuck?" she asked innocently, pretending that she wasn't trying to change the subject.

Jenny shrugged "We saw them just a second ago, but I don't know where they went" she told her.

Serena nodded and thought out loud "Probably doing it in a bush or something" she said.

"Mm how lovely" Nate muttered, not really wanting to think about his ex girlfriend and best friend having sex in a bush a few feet away from him.

"We're not doing it in a bush" Chuck said as way of greeting them as he sat down on the blanket that Nate had left there.

Blair joined them her hair slightly messy and sat next to Chuck.

"But you were huh?" Dan asked looking at Blair's appearance sceptically.

"We were what?" Blair asked confused.

"Don't worry" Jenny reassured her.

Blair frowned "Okay" she mumbled, confused. "Anyway who's making dinner tonight?" she asked looking around at everyone.

They all looked at each other "You" they all replied.

Blair frowned "Fine" she grumbled.

***

"Have you ever cooked anything before?" Chuck asked staring at Blair who was reading a packet of spaghetti.

Blair gave him a look, "Of course I have" she said, "I just have one question how do I _boil_ the water?" she asked him and he laughed at her.

"Oh Blair, I don't think that I can leave you to do this alone" he said sincerely as he put an apron on.

"I didn't realise you were Mr Kitchen Chuck" she said under her breath.

He smiled at her "Do you not want my help then?" he asked her.

Blair shook her head feverishly "I didn't say that, don't leave alone. Please Chuck" she begged him, making puppy dog eyes at him.

"Don't worry, I still help you. As long as you make it up to me later" he said lowering his voice to utter the last part.

Blair cocked her eyebrow "How could I make it up to you?" she asked him pretending to wonder what he wanted.

Chuck grabbed her by waist so that their faces were closer together "I think you know how" he whispered slowly lowering his mouth to cover hers. Blair clung to his shoulders as he did this.

Blair pulled back "Come on Chuck we need to make dinner, we can save _that_ later" she whispered.

Chuck grinned "Well as long as we do, I guess I can wait" he said.

"Now time to make this spaghetti" Blair said holding up the packet and looking closely at it. "Do I like put the packet in the oven?" she asked him.

Chuck shook his head "Put the bag down Blair, maybe I should handle it" he said taking the bag from her hands.

Blair sighed "It's not my fault I don't know how to cook. I am privileged child" she pointed out.

"Don't worry about it Blair, with Dorota making food for you why would you need to learn to cook" he said.

Blair grinned "If the cell service wasn't so bad you know who I would be calling" she replied.

"Okay so I've put the water in the pot and now its on the hob all you have to do is watch it until it starts bubbling" he explained to her so that he could start making the other components of the meal.

Blair moved closer to it "Okay so just wait for the bubbles. Got it" she replied staring at the water. "Then what?"

***

"I am bored" Jenny muttered, she, Nate, Dan and Serena were playing a sleep inducing game of snap.

Dan looked at her "Well what do you suggest we do?" he asked her.

Jenny shrugged "I don't know" she yawned "I just don't want to play snap anymore" she replied.

"I'm bored too" Serena said, shuffling the cards in her hands.

"So what are you we going to do now?" Nate asked.

"I have twister in my tent" Serena offered as an idea.

Jenny looked at her "I could spin the spinning thing" she said.

Nate and Dan exchanged looks "You want to play twister?" they asked simultaneously.

Serena nodded grinning "Yes I love twister" she said excitedly clapping her hands together like a monkey.

"Okay then, let play" Dan said.

"Right hand green" Jenny said as she watched her boyfriend struggle to move his body to put his hand there. He currently had his legs crossed and one arm over Dan's head.

"Left foot blue" she said to Dan who gave her a look as he swung his leg over almost hitting Serena's face.

"Left hand yellow" Serena moved her hand and was now practically straddling Dan.

"You know I'm beginning to like this game" he said smiling at Serena.

Nate looked at him "Please do not straight making out on this twister mat, I don't want to be tangled in some weird threesome with you two" he muttered.

Jenny laughed and spun again "Guys dinner is ready" Blair shouted from the table.

Jenny stood up slowly, but almost fell back down as she did so. Nate rushed over to her holding her up "Are you okay?" he asked her and she shook her head as she clutched her leg in pain.

"Serena will you get me a blanket? Just hold on a second Jenny and then you can lie down" he said holding her, Jenny nodded miserably.

Serena laid the blanket down and Nate placed Jenny on it gently. "I think we need to get Mr Johnson, Blair, Chuck could you find him please?" Nate asked trying to keep as calm as possible.

They nodded "We'll be back ASAP" Blair said as she and Chuck went in search of him.

Dan looked at Jenny her facial expression was scared, more scared than he had ever seen her.

"Jenny, where does it hurt?" Nate asked her clutching her hand.

Jenny groaned "My leg it really hurts" she said quietly.

Dan looked at her leg and rolled her trousers up so that he could take a look at it "Oh" he mumbled.

Serena eyes widened "Dan that doesn't look good" she whispered.

Jenny looked at them "What, what is it?" she yelped as she looked at their faces.

Nate stroked her head "Don't worry you'll be fine" he reassured her.

Mr Johnson ran over and looked at her leg "That looks infected, I'm going to call an ambulance" he said.

Jenny eye's widened "An ambulance? Why what's wrong with my leg?" she shouted looking Nate.

"It just looks a little bit infected, you'll probably need some medicine to make it go away, but you'll be fine" he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Jenny felt a tear slide down her cheek "Oh my God" she whispered.

Nate squeezed her hand "You'll be okay" he promised.

Jenny felt overwhelmed by dizziness and her head started to spin she closed her eyes and plunged into darkness.

**TBC**

* * *

Read and Review please.

And check out my new Nate/Jenny fic

x


	14. Chapter 14

OMG, how long did this take?!?

Here is an update at last, I hope to update more I just have college and a weekend job so its hard to find time for stuff I actually enjoy.

Please Enjoy :)

* * *

**Hoping for a swift recovery**

Dan was sat on one of those cold, plastic hospital chairs. Jenny had been in the trauma room for the last five minutes, but it felt like so much longer.

Serena was holding his hand, while Nate paced up and down the corridor. Blair and Chuck had gone to get them all coffee.

"This is my fault" Nate said.

Serena looked at him "No it isn't" she told him.

"It looked like just a sprain, I should have seen the cut" He said running his hand through his hair.

"Nate you did everything that you could, you aren't a doctor" Serena said standing up and patting his arm in a friendly manner.

Dan looked up "It's not your fault, you were really great with her" he croaked out his face pale, the colour having drained from it.

A doctor came out of the room and Dan stood up "Is she okay?" he asked.

The doctor nodded "She has an infection on her right leg from the cut, and she passed out because she had a panic attack, she just needs antibiotics and she'll be fine. Can we call your parents?" she asked him noticing the relief flooding into his cheeks in a rush of pinkness.

Dan shook his head "I already called our dad, and thank you" he said.

The doctor nodded smiling at him "Your welcome, you can go in and see her if you like" she said.

Dan entered the room but Nate stayed where he was "You aren't going in?" Serena asked him.

Nate shook his head "I don't think it's my place" he said.

Serena touched his arm "Nate you're her boyfriend aren't you? You should go in there" she told him.

"But Dan doesn't know that, I don't think Jenny would want him to find out in the hospital" Nate replied.

"Well then just be a good friend to her then and get inside" Serena said pushing him in.

Jenny smiled at him as he entered the room "Hey" she said softly.

Nate smiled at her tiredly "Hey" he replied. "How are you feeling?" he asked her sitting next to the bed.

"I'm okay" she said shuffling around in bed.

"I'm going to call dad, see if he's nearly here yet" Dan told her and stood up, nodding at Nate in a gesture that implied he was aware of Nate and Jenny's relationship.

Nate took Jenny's hand in his and stroked her palm, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her staring at her.

She grinned "I'm fine, but my leg looks gross" she informed him.

"I'm sure it doesn't look that bad, you still look amazing to me" he whispered as he grinned at her and placed a feverish kiss on her lips.

Jenny smiled "You were really great earlier; you were very calm it helped me stay calm"

"I wasn't really all that calm, I was really worried about you" he said softly.

Jenny squeezed his hand "I'm fine" she reassured him.

Nate smiled "Good" he murmured.

"Dad will be here in a few minutes" Dan informed them as he re entered the room, "Blair and Serena are coming in as well okay" Dan added.

Jenny smiled "Okay" she replied.

Blair and Serena came in and Blair was carrying some magazines, "We have missed out on so much celebrity gossip while we've been in that hell hole" Blair said flicking through one of them.

"Nate can I talk to you for a moment" Dad stated.

Nate sneaked a glance at Jenny who made a face at him; "Sure" he mumbled standing up and releasing Jenny's hand.

"Oh is Dan going to perform some kind of big brother chat, because if so I would love to be out there seeing it" Blair commented.

Serena looked at Jenny "Wait does Dan know about you and Nate?" she asked.

Jenny shrugged "I don't know. I didn't tell him but he seems to be picking up some kind of vibe" she explained.

Blair nodded "Well you two are hardly Mr and Mrs Subtle are you? I'm sure Nate can handle it anyway" she said.

"So what is going on with you and my _little _sister?" Dan asked him emphasizing the word little.

Nate considered his reply, should he just tell him about Jenny or should he lie "We're together, kind of" he informed him bobbing his head.

Dan eyes flared "What does _kind of_ mean?" he asked him tensely.

"Well we haven't like been on a date or anything, but we've been like _close_" Nate replied.

"Close. I pray that close does not mean sex in your world Nate" Dan muttered his eyes widening.

Nate eyes flickered "What? No, I would never, I care about her I wouldn't use her for that" he promised.

Dan nodded grimly "Okay then. I guess that if it makes Jenny happy then I guess I'm okay with it. Just don't hurt her okay, Jenny's not as strong as Blair" Dan informed him.

Nate nodded "I won't hurt her, I really do like her" he replied.

Chuck approached them "Wow some of the nurses here a like amazingly hot, I would not mind a sponge bath from one of those" he commented smirking at them.

Nate and Dan looked at each other, and the same thought crossed their minds – at least Jenny wasn't dating Chuck.

Dan looked at Chuck and shook his head "I'm going to check on Jenny" he told them stepping back inside her room.

Nate stared at Chuck "What?" Chuck asked him.

"Nothing, it just never ceases to amaze me how much of a pervert you are" Nate explained.

Chuck grinned "Yes well, if you had seen the nurse I was talking about you'd understand"

"I don't think Blair would" Nate replied smiling back "Anyway I'm going back inside, are you coming in?" he asked.

Chuck shrugged "Sure" he said as they went in.

"Oh good you're back, Jenny thought Dan had bored you to death or something" Blair said as Nate and Chuck came in.

Dan looked at her "I am_ not_ boring" he muttered.

Blair rolled her eyes "Uh huh" she said.

Dan gave her a look and Serena squeezed his knee sympathetically.

The door swung open and in turn made Chuck fall forward on top of Dan as Rufus entered the room.

"Jenny are you okay?" he asked moving over to her whilst Chuck tried to get to his feet looking a lot less like his usual aloof self.

"I'm fine dad really, you didn't have to come" She told him as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course I was going to come my little girl is in the hospital. The doctor said that you can come home later today, since you only have to take antibiotics" Rufus informed her "The rest of the camping trip is cancelled, so you guys will need to find a way to get home" he told the rest of them.

Blair grinned "We don't have to camp anymore. That is so great!" she said.

They all looked at her "I feel bad for Jenny obviously, but I'm not going to pretend I'm sad the trip is over" Blair admitted.

The doctor came in "Wow kind of a full house in here, I'm just going to check Jenny over and then if she's okay I'll discharge her. If could give us some privacy" she told them.

They all exited the room whilst Jenny was being checked out.

Jenny came out of her room wearing the clothes that her dad had brought with him and was using crutches.

"Are you okay with those?" Dan asked her "You're usually kind of clumsy" he told her.

Jenny rolled her eyes "I'm fine" she muttered.

Nate smiled at her "I'll carry your bag for you" he offered taking it for her.

Jenny smiled "Thank you" she said.

They walked out of the hospital and Nate placed her bag in the car, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you later"

Jenny nodded "Okay, I'll see you later. Bye Blair, Chuck, Serena" she said waving as she got into the car.

"Bye, get well soon" Serena called waving at her.

"I'm going to call my driver to come and pick us up" Chuck told them, and they nodded.

***

Jenny was currently sat on her couch with her leg on the coffee table watching some made for TV film.

"I am so bored" she mumbled to Dan who was reading a book at the dining table.

"Well if you hadn't have hurt yourself dad might let you go out, but since you have a limp he's probably not going to" he replied grinning at her in a condescending manner.

Jenny tapped the remote as she looked at her cell phone for the millionth time that afternoon. Why hadn't he called? He said he would call and it was now the next day. During the trip this hadn't been a problem as they had spent all their time together.

"He'll call" Dan said looking at her.

Jenny threw him a dirty look "I blame you and your _chat_ he probably thinks I'm as dull as you now" she retorted.

Dan threw a piece of paper at her "I am not boring" he moaned for what seemed like the millionth time.

The phone rang and Jenny grabbed it and let it ring a couple of times "Why aren't you answering?" Dan asked.

"I'm being cool" she informed him fiddling with the phone in her hand.

Dan raised his eyebrows "I see" he muttered.

Jenny answered the phone "Hello" she said down the phone her voice bright.

"Hi it's me" Nate said down the phone, smiling to hear her voice.

"I know" she replied.

"What are you up to?" he asked her

"Not much just watching TV" she said. "And waiting for you to call" Dan shouted from the other side of the room.

Jenny placed her hand over the receiver "SHUT UP DAN" she shouted.

Nate laughed "I've been waiting to call, I didn't want to look desperate" he informed her, Jenny grinned glad he couldn't see her cheeks had gone an attractive shade of crimson.

"What are you doing at the moment?" she asked him.

"Studying, I have a paper due in for when we go back to school" He told her.

"Oh that sucks, I don't have to go back for a while due to my injury" Jenny said.

"Some people get all the luck" he joked.

Jenny laughed "My leg looks like it has some kind of mushroom growing on it, I don't think luck really has anything to do with it" she informed him.

"Oh nice, you sure know how to charm a guy" he said.

"I try" she replied giggling.

"Well I was actually calling to see if you were busy tonight?" he told her.

"Well not really, I can't really do all that much since I can't really walk" Jenny said.

"You can't even make it to a movie, with me, for our first _official_ date?" he continued hopefully.

Jenny smiled "I guess that I could make it to a movie"

"Good I'll pick you up a seven then, I'll see you later" he said.

"Okay see you then, bye" Jenny replied putting the phone down. She stood up and grabbed her crutches.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked her.

"I'm changing my clothes" she responded.

"Why so you can be dressed up just sit around the house?" he asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes "No, Nate and I are going out to the cinema tonight" she explained.

"I don't think so, dad said that you should stay in tonight, you know let your leg get better" he said.

Jenny looked at him "I'll be fine, besides Nate will take care of me" she replied grinning at him.

Dan raised an eyebrow "I bet he will" he muttered.

Jenny ignored his comment and went into her bedroom to get changed.

***

Blair and Serena were out shopping, it was Blair's way of recovering from a trip that would be described as hellish, other than the time that she had spent with Chuck. Who of course hadn't called since they had got home.

Blair tapped her hand on the counter as she looked as some jewellery her birthday was fast approaching and she needed to put something on hold for her boyfriend to buy. But this year did she even have a boyfriend? She certainly didn't have Nate, not that she missed him. But Chuck was he really boyfriend material? He hadn't even called her.

"Well, well, well is a certain Waldorf putting something on hold?" she heard a voice ask from behind her.

She spun around and looked at Chuck "Just browsing, Serena's around here somewhere" she told him.

He nodded "Is she? That's nice. But I think we both know I'm not interested in Serena. Don't we?" he asked her his voice low.

Blair shuffled under his gaze "What exactly are you interested in Bass?" she asked him leaning against the counter to steady herself.

He walked over to her pressed his body against hers "You" he murmured, kissing her cheek bone gently.

Blair breathed out to calm herself down, and looked at him "Oh really" she replied licking her lips subconsciously.

"Really" he replied touching her hip.

"Well maybe if you buy me one of these necklaces for an important date that's coming up, you can _have_ me again" she told him as she moved out from underneath him.

Chuck watched her walk away in his mouth open. Some things never change.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Read and Review :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

I found some time to write because I finished all my college work - yay for that alone.

Chapter 15!! This is the longest fic I have ever written and I am still really enjoying writing it, I hope you continue to enjoy reading it.

Thanks so much for the reviews, each one makes me smiles SO THANKYOU :)

* * *

**Alright for some**

Jenny was sat on the couch waiting for Nate to pick her up. Dan was sat next to her "Now if he try's anything tonight Jenny, just hit him really hard with one of your crutches" Dan told her.

Jenny frowned "He's not some serial rapist Dan; he's a really nice guy. You two should hang out sometime" she informed him.

Dan shrugged "I'll consider it" he replied doubtfully.

The doorbell rang "I'll get it, you wait here" Dan commanded.

Jenny made an incredulous noise but remained seated.

Dan swung the door open "Evening Nate" he said cheerily as he did so.

"Oh hi Dan" Nate mumbled almost nervously.

"Come in" he said and Nate entered the loft.

"Wow this place is really cool" Nate pointed out as he went in.

Dan smirked "It's not exactly the Archibald manner. But we like it" he replied dryly.

Jenny piped up "Ignore him he's in a bad mood, Serena hasn't called him" she said.

Dan made a face "You really better get going you wouldn't want to miss the movie" he said as Jenny got up.

"Oh I see now that you look stupid you want me to go out" Jenny replied smiling at her brother.

"It's better to be stupid than boring. Now get going" he said cheerily smiling at her.

Nate helped Jenny stand up and then waited until she had her crutches before making his way towards the door, Jenny by his side. They got outside the door and Nate bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and gently pushed her against the door as he did so. He pulled back "I didn't want to tell you inside, but you look really beautiful" he whispered.

Jenny giggled lightly "Thank you" she replied she was wearing a black dress that puffed out at the waist.

"Are you okay to walk down the stairs?" he asked her.

Jenny bit her lip "I don't know I haven't tried with the crutches" she told him.

He nodded "I have an idea" he said.

"What?" Jenny asked. Nate didn't answer he just lifted her up.

"Just hold your crutches in your hands okay" he told her and she nodded. "You know I've never carried a girl to a date before" he said.

"I like to bring new experiences to the table" she informed him.

He chuckled lightly "I see" he replied.

Once they had made it to the bottom of the stairs he placed her on the floor with care and kissed her on the forehead. He took her hand and they walked over to the car slowly, Jenny had never actually been in a limo before, she knew that most people at her school used them to get everywhere but to her they still held some novelty.

Jenny slid into the back seat and Nate told the driver where to go. "I thought we should get something to eat before we see the movie" he told her.

She nodded "Okay, where are we going?" she asked him.

Nate smiled "Just wait and see" he replied winking at her.

Jenny smiled "Okay" she said.

Nate reached for her hand and stroked her fingers, "You have really small hands" he pointed out quietly staring at them intently.

Jenny giggled "I guess they are, I've never really thought about it" she admitted looking at the hand he wasn't holding. "It might be that you just have really big hands" she told him.

He smiled "Mm maybe" he murmured thoughtfully staring at her fingers.

The limo stopped "Here we are" Nate said getting out of the limo; Jenny went to her open her door. "I'll get it" he told her.

Jenny smiled, he was so charming and cute to boot.

Nate pulled open to door and held out his hands so that she could stand up. Jenny stood up and fell against him as pain shot through her leg.

"I know I'm good looking Jenny but there is no need to throw yourself at me" he joked rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded steadying herself "I'm fine" she replied smiling at him.

"Let's go then" he said quietly.

As they entered the restaurant Jenny breathed in sharply "This place is really nice" she mumbled.

Nate nodded "Well you deserve the best" he whispered in response as he squeezed her hand.

The waiter pulled out a chair for her and she sat down opposite Nate, "Lets eat shall we, I am starving" she told him.

Nate laughed; Jenny was so refreshing compared to all the other girls at school, it was nice to know that he wasn't on a date with someone who would moan about the fact that the salad had a fattening dressing.

***

"My party this year is going to have to be better than anyone else's seventeenth" Blair told Serena as she flicked through a photo album.

Serena grinned "Don't worry B all of your parties are awesome, no one would dare to not show up at a Waldorf bash" she reassured her.

"That is true" Blair pondered, there was really only one person she wanted to come to her party and that was Chuck. He was the only person she knew that would dare to miss her party, even if it was just to piss her off.

"You're thinking about Chuck aren't you?" Serena asked noticing her friend's far off facial expression.

Blair eyes flickered over to Serena "No, I wasn't" she stated, not even trying to cover up the fact she was lying.

Serena rolled her eyes "Has he called you since the shopping incident?" Serena asked her.

Blair shook her head "No he's being… Chuck" Blair explained.

Serena nodded understandingly "I see he's just acting stupid. He obviously cares about you; I mean he wouldn't have asked me…" Serena stopped speaking suddenly.

Blair looked at her "Asked you what?"

Serena kept her mouth shut. "Asked you what?" Blair repeated.

"About what you would want for your birthday" Serena finished.

Blair grinned "Huh" she mumbled thoughtfully. "What did you tell him to buy?" she asked.

Serena smiled tapping the side of her noise "Well I think I'll leave that between myself and Chuck" she told her.

Blair clicked her tongue between her teeth "Well I'll find out soon enough, my birthday is only two days away" she said.

"Exactly you'll just have to wait and see" Serena replied.

Serena's phone buzzed and she picked it up, Dan's name flashed across the screen and she smiled "I better get it"

Blair sighed, he might have a cabbage patch doll, but at least Dan was reliable.

"Hey" Serena practically sang down the phone.

"Jenny is on a date with Nate" he said tersely.

"Aw cute" Serena replied.

"It's not cute, what if he like tries to, you know" He muttered.

Serena laughed rolling her eyes "He isn't a rapist Dan" Serena reminded him.

Dan eyes closed why did everyone keep saying that? "Well people can change" he replied.

"Jenny will be fine, I'm sure that Nate is treating her in a very gentlemanly fashion" Serena informed him.

Blair piped up "Yeh he takes you to really nice places, and you can tell Dan that even after three years of dating Nate and I never even had sex" Blair pointed out helpfully.

"You can tell Blair that I find that very reassuring" Dan muttered from the other end of the line.

"Did you only call me to moan about Nate, because if so I might hang up on you" Serena warned.

"No I didn't, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to mine tonight" He told her.

Serena smiled "I guess I could, let me ask Blair"

Blair waved her hand at Serena "Go ahead have sex with cabbage boy. Leave me here like a lowly spinster. I can spend the night thinking of names for my many cats" Blair muttered.

Serena grinned at her "Don't be self deprecating B, I'll call you tomorrow" Serena promised, telling Dan that she'd be right there.

"You better" Blair mumbled.

Serena opened the door, to be greeted by a certain Mr Bass. She raised an eyebrow at him "Chuck" she said.

"Serena" he replied nodding at her as she walked down the stairs.

Blair looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of him "What are you doing here?" she asked him incredulously.

Chuck smirked "I came to catch up" he informed her.

She gave him a look "Catch up? Is that what you call it these days Chuck?" she asked him getting off of her bed and standing up and folding her arms.

He chuckled "I can call it whatever you like Blair" he replied taking a lock of her hair in between his finger and thumb.

Blair wriggled slightly "You can call it getting out, I am not the type of girl that you _booty call_, and even if I was, I would at least expect some cheap flowers or chocolates" she told him.

Chuck revealed a box of what looked like cheap chocolates "Well I knew that you didn't come for free" he told her.

Blair rolled her eyes "Chuck I'm not having sex with you, not until you can make some kind of _commitment" _

Chuck practically shuddered at the word commitment "Why must you make things so _hard_ Blair" he moaned.

Blair laughed cruelly "Because I always get what I want Chuck" she explained as she pushed a kiss on his cheek. "Night, night Chuck" she whispered shoving him out of her bedroom.

Chuck raised an eyebrow at her "You are cruel" he told her.

Blair laughed ruefully "We both are; that's why the sex is so good, I'll see you at school Chuck" she said blowing him a kiss.

He groaned, he hated to say is but he missed Blair Waldorf, he missed her falling asleep in his arms. He didn't like missing a girl, it wasn't his thing but he just couldn't help it.

***

Nate placed a kiss on Jenny's forehead "Goodnight" he murmured against her skin.

Jenny breathed out slowly, she didn't want this night to end, and it had been so perfect that she found it hard to believe that it was even true.

"Goodnight" she replied leaning forward and kissing his lips lightly.

He deepened the kiss and kissed her languidly as he guided his tongue into her mouth his hand fell onto her shoulder as she placed her palm on his neck.

He pulled back slowly "I'll call you tomorrow, and if you're lucky I might even come by to drop off some of your school work" he told her.

Jenny smiled "I'm not sure that would be called lucky, since I'll have to do some work but I guess seeing you might soften the blow" she whispered.

He nodded "Of course it would" he kissed her cheek "I better go" he said.

She nodded sadly "Yeh, see you later" she replied.

Nate started to walk down the stairs "Nate" Jenny called.

He looked up "I had a really good time tonight" she said smiling as she went in to the loft.

He grinned and carried on down the stairs.

Jenny closed the door and leant against it grinning to herself, she brushed her finger over her lips they were tingling.

"Did you have fun?" Serena asked her from where she was sat on the couch, Dan sleeping by her side.

Jenny nodded "It was great, the movie was really good" she informed her.

Serena smiled "I know what happens when you got to the movies, sat in the back row, making out in the boring parts" she replied.

Jenny laughed "We weren't sat in the back row" Jenny said.

Serena laughed "Dan wanted to wait up for you, to make sure your virtue was still in tact, but he fell asleep" Serena told her.

Jenny giggled "Well you can tell my brother that Nate was the perfect gentleman" Jenny replied. "I'm going to bed, night" she said waving at her.

"Night Jenny" Serena responded smiling at her.

Jenny closed her bedroom door and grinned to herself. If every date with Nate was as perfect as this one had been, she could really see herself falling for him.

* * *

**TBC**

**Love it, hate it... let me know!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Here we are... :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Good Morning Sunshine**

Blair's eyes snapped open underneath her eye mask, her heart was racing and her skin was coated with sweat. She hadn't been having a nightmare, not in the slightest she had been dreaming about Chuck – a certain activity with Chuck.

She pulled the eye mask of off her face, and took a deep steadying breath. She needed to resist – she wouldn't give into the Bass charms, not until he had given into hers.

She crawled out of bed and went over to her wardrobe; she was going to have to look hotter than usual she was going to make Chuck suffer. She pulled out a short skirt and a revealing blouse and placed them on the bed. Chuck Bass was going to be putty in her perfectly manicured hands.

Once Blair was dressed and sitting downstairs, daintily picking at some breakfast when Serena entered the living room.

"Morning best friend" Serena said cheerily sweeping through the room and perching herself on a sofa. She observed Blair's attire. "Are you wearing that to school?" she asked slightly flabbergasted.

Blair smiled "Yes. It's my preppy look" Blair replied.

Serena raised her eyebrow "You look more like you are going to star in a porno that has a naughty school girl theme. You look like Chuck's wet dream" Serena informed her.

Blair giggled evilly "Good, Chuck Bass should prepare to be tortured" she said rubbing her hands together.

Serena laughed "I don't see why you two can't just be a normal couple like everyone else" she mused.

Blair looked at her friend "Because we aren't dealing with a normal guy here, we are dealing with Chuck Bass. Different rules apply" Blair explained.

Serena nodded "I see" she muttered "Shall we get going; we don't want to be late for school"

Blair sighed "Because that would be tragic" she replied.

Serena and Blair arrived at school early, and Blair walked over to her minions to greet them in her usual manner. "Good morning, anything exciting happening this morning?" she asked them taking her seat on top of the table.

Isabel piped up grinning "Nate Archibald is dating Jenny Humphrey" she said happily as if this would be interesting news to Blair.

Blair rolled her eyes "I already know that Isabel, I was on the trip with them" she pointed out, yawning at her friend.

Chuck sidled over to the table of girls, who apparently found it necessary to start giggling and blushing as he did so.

"Morning ladies" he drawled winking at them.

Blair made an unimpressed sigh and turned her head away from him "What do you want Chuck?" she asked tiredly, inspecting her nails.

Chuck used the fact that her head was turned to check out her overly revealing outfit.

"I have something for you" he informed her.

Blair turned her head intrigued "What?" she asked sharply.

"You'll have to wait until that infamous birthday party of yours, unless you want to give me something that will make me want to give it to you before hand" he replied his eyebrow rising out of habit.

Blair grunted "Well I'll just have to patient" she muttered her teeth gritted.

He smirked at her, knowing that patience had never been Blair's strong point.

"Why are you still here Chuck?" Blair asked him narrowing her eyes at him.

He shrugged "I'll guess I'll see you at your party tomorrow Waldorf" he muttered. "Bye ladies" he said waving to the group again as they continued to blush and giggle.

"Gosh B, you are so lucky first Nate and now Chuck, could your boyfriends be any hotter" Penelope said dreamily.

Blair rolled her eyes "Chuck is not my boyfriend" she mumbled, folding her arms.

Hazel looked up "So Chuck's still like on the market?" she asked stupidly.

Blair eyes pierced her, and she let a drawn out breath leave her lips, she didn't say anything, but Hazel looked scared.

The bell rang but none of the girls moved, they knew by now to wait until Blair allowed them to go, she waved her hand dismissively "Off you go" she muttered with disinterest in her voice. They all dispersed leaving just Blair and Serena.

Serena looked at her best friend and smiled knowingly "I thought I was going to have my best friend in prison after the look you just gave Hazel" Serena commented.

Blair shrugged "What? She shouldn't be stupid enough to think that she could have my sloppy seconds" she replied.

Serena coughed "He's not exactly sloppy seconds is he? As far as I can see you are still at the table. In the metaphorical sense of course, I don't really understand what happened after the camping trip" she admitted.

Blair rubbed her forehead "Neither do I S, I mean we were like together and then after he dropped me home, he has just been his usual Chuck self. I mean I thought things were going well, evidently I was wrong" she replied quietly. "We better get to class" Blair said getting up; she didn't want to continue this conversation.

Serena nodded "Okay" she said knowing that now was time to shut up.

***

Nate tapped his pen against his notepad as he struggled to pay attention to what his English professor was talking about when Chuck nudged him harsh in his side.

He looked at him "What?" he mumbled raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"Last year what did you get Blair for her birthday?" Chuck whispered, earlier he may have been bluffing but Blair didn't need to find out.

Nate gave his friend a look "Your buying a girl an actual gift?" he asked out of disbelief.

Chuck narrowed his eyes "Maybe, but what did you buy?" he repeated.

"I always bought her whatever she put by at Tiffany's; it's easier to let Blair pick the gift, I'm sure you have noticed that she isn't that easy to please" Nate informed him.

Chuck nodded, if Nate always just got her whatever she had picked out he was going to have to step it up a bit.

"Right thanks man" he replied turning back to their English professor who was currently giving them another essay to complete.

Nate sighed "Another essay? I barely finished the other one" he moaned pushing his things into his bag as he made his way over to his locker to be greeted by Blair.

"Hi Nate" she said in an overly cheery manner.

He raised any eyebrow at her "Do you want something Blair?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Can two old friends, not just chat?" she asked him grinning broadly at him.

He chuckled "Two old friends maybe, but when one of them is Blair Waldorf it's never just a _chat. _Is it?" he replied.

Blair's smiled turned at the corners "Fine. I want to know what Chuck has got me for my birthday" she admitted folding her arms.

Nate laughed "No" he stated simply.

Blair yelped and smacked his arm in annoyance "You aren't going to tell me?" she asked him pouting sullenly at him.

"Even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't, I don't know what Chuck has got you" He informed her smiling.

"You used to suck at keeping secrets, I always knew what you were getting me" she muttered.

Nate looked at her slowly "That's because you told me what to buy" he pointed out.

Blair grumbled "Fine!" she shouted waving her hands in the air dramatically.

Nate grinned "He's putting a lot of thought into it so I'm sure it'll be great" he reassured her.

Blair smiled uncertainly "Mm I guess, anyway these are Jenny's. I can't find the Humphrey anywhere so you can give them to her" she said handing him some papers.

Nate raised an eyebrow as he took them "You didn't even look for him did you?" he asked.

Blair shrugged smiling at him "Does it matter, besides now you have an excuse to go and see your girlfriend" Blair replied in a slightly mocking town.

At the mention of Jenny being his girlfriend Nate smiled widely "Okay then, I better go Blair. I have some things to do" he informed her.

"Nate Archibald is skipping class?" Blair asked him surprised.

He nodded "Like you said I need to give these to Jenny" he told her.

Blair smiled "You are so not smooth" she muttered.

"Better not to be smooth than to be so smooth I never return your calls" he responded grinning at her.

Blair smacked his arm "That was mean" she pouted.

"Sorry, see you later" he said waving at her as he walked off.

Blair leant against the lockers; it _was _so much easier when the boys called.

Nate tapped on Jenny's door loudly as he leant against the door frame.

Jenny jumped up (as best she could with her bad leg) and walked over to the door she pulled it open and her face lit up as she was greeted by him standing by the door.

"Hey" he said smiling at her as he entered the apartment his arms full.

"What is all that?" she asked him as he placed two paper bags down on the counter.

"Popcorn, sweets, that kind of thing" he replied with a grin.

Jenny looked at him "And you bought these for me because?" she asked looking through the bag. "Peanut butter cups, I love those" she told him unwrapping one.

"I got them because me, Dan and Chuck totally stole all of yours. So I had to repay you" he replied grinning widely at her.

Jenny licked her finger tip "That's sweet of you" she said thoughtfully watching him put some popcorn into the microwave "Why aren't you at school?" she asked him.

Nate shrugged "I had to bring your school work to you" he explained.

Jenny raised an eyebrow "So you skipped school?" she asked him as she sat back down on the couch.

He nodded "Yeh, I mean I'm only missing gym and I'm fit enough already" he joked poking his tongue out at her.

Jenny laughed, he was so right, Jenny found herself staring at him for a moment he was so good looking. Somehow she always managed to forget.

Nate looked down at his shirt "What?" he asked her.

Jenny snapped out of her haze "Oh nothing, I just thought I saw a stain on your top. I think it's a shadow though" she said quickly.

Nate looked at her "Oh okay then" he replied, the microwave beeped "Popcorn's ready" he pointed out as he opened the door.

Jenny smiled "What flavour did you get?" she asked him as she flicked through the channels.

"Salted" he replied pouring it into a bowl.

Jenny grinned "That's my favourite" she told him.

Nate made his way over to the couch and sat down next to her "Mine too" he replied grinning like a child.

He placed the bowl on his lap, and put his hand on her knee gently; Jenny wriggled slightly at the sudden contact but continued staring at the television screen.

"We could watch She's the Man, its only just starting" Jenny suggested.

Nate nodded "Yeh sure, I like that film" he told her.

Jenny looked at him, he blushed slightly "Me and Chuck were bored and it was on TV" he explained slightly embarrassed.

Jenny laughed "Sure, of course" she said mockingly.

Nate pushed her gently with his shoulder "Shut up" he mumbled.

Jenny leant over and kissed him sweetly "I think it's cute" she assured him.

Nate smiled and kissed her again with a touch more force, and Jenny placed a hand on his cheek keep him close to her, he shifted suddenly to deepen the kiss which made the bowl flip over and spill its contents on the floor. They both looked down at it.

"Sorry forgot about that" he muttered, annoyed slightly by the shortness of the kiss.

Jenny smiled "Its okay, would you mind cleaning up? My disability prohibits me from doing it" she told him.

Nate laughed "I don't mind. Where is a broom?" he asked her.

Jenny pointed at a cupboard by the kitchen "It's in there" she said grinning at him.

Nate pulled open the cupboard door, and a collection of old toys, books and CD's cascaded into his face. "Ouch" he muttered rubbing his eye.

Jenny moved over to the cupboard slowly "Are you okay?" she asked him gently.

He nodded, grinning slightly "I'm fine, I can see a lot of crap in this cupboard Jenny, but there isn't a broom" he told her.

Jenny frowned "I guess we'll just have to pick it up with our hands" she replied.

He looked at her "By we, I assume you mean me?" he asked her his tongue poking out slightly.

Jenny shrugged "You wouldn't actually make you injured girlfriend clean up would you?" she pouted.

Nate kissed her lips for a second "Of course I wouldn't" he replied.

Jenny grinned "Good I'll just sit down while you sort out the mess" she informed him as she sat down.

Nate shook his head "You'll pay for this Humphrey one day" he said pointing a finger at her.

Jenny waved her hand "We'll see" she replied smiling sweetly.

* * *

TBC

Read and Reviewwww :)


	17. Chapter 17

AT LAST, I found some time and decided to write some of this, enjoy :)

* * *

**The Perfect Birthday**

"Jenny are you ready yet?" Dan said against the door separating their room.

He heard something fall over in her room "Almost. Give me a minute" she muttered her voice irritated.

"Well can you hurry up Serena is going to be here soon, and Blair will kill us if we're late" he told her tapping his watch pointlessly.

"Well I am disabled Dan, I can't exactly move quickly so just shut up ok" Jenny shouted back.

Jenny gazed at her image, she looked like someone had just thrown clothes at her, what with that and the fact she had crutches she look marginally insane. Jenny's face crumpled as a tap on the door gained her attention. "Yes" she said quietly.

Serena poked her head into the room and noticing Jenny's crestfallen expression she went in. "What's the matter Jenny?" she asked gently sitting next to her on the bed.

"I looked stupid" she replied pointing at her clothes.

Serena shook her head "Of course you don't. You just need to dress around your crutches" she told her. "I'll help you"

Jenny smiled "That'd be great. Thank you" she answered.

Dan opened the front door to the loft and was greeted by Nate "I'm beginning to wonder if there is going to be a time when I open a door and you aren't there" Dan said a slight sigh to his voice.

Nate smiled in spite of the insult, he decided that Dan was joking and that even if he wasn't he was going to take his comments in his stride. "Nice to see you too Dan. I came to pick up Jenny" he explained.

Dan nodded "Right of course, she's _still_ getting ready" Dan informed him "I guess you can come in and wait" he added.

Nate nodded appreciatively "Thanks" he mumbled as he entered the apartment and sat down on the couch tapping his knees awkwardly. Dan leant against one of the chairs and stared at him.

Nate eyes were glued to his own lap as he jigged his leg nervously.

Serena came out of Jenny's bedroom smiling at the pair of them as she pulled Jenny out from behind her. Jenny's hair was in soft curls that fell down her back, she was dressed in a black lace skirt and a cream coloured vest top that tucked in and a cardigan covering her shoulders.

Nate stood up her his mouth agape as he walked over to her, Serena moved towards Dan allowing the pair to have a private moment.

Nate kissed Jenny's forehead softly, she was taller than usual with her incredibly high heels on. She smiled as she breathed in deeply his aftershave dizzying her for a second.

"You look…totally amazing" he whispered his palm pressed against her cheek.

Jenny grinned "Well I had some help" she replied placing her hand into his spare hand.

He smiled at her, Dan coughed in the back ground, they both turned to look at him.

He grimaced "I wanted to stop that lovey dovey stuff before a full on _make out_ session started" he informed their confused faces.

Serena slapped his arm "Don't be silly Dan, it was adorable – you should really try being more romantic you know" she told him her tongue poking out slightly.

Dan shrugged "You look beautiful as always Serena, but you knew that already" he told her and she smiled.

"It never hurts to hear it though" she said linking their arms. "We better get going, otherwise Blair will start calling all of us incessantly" she told all of them pulling Dan towards the door.

***

Blair stood against the bar. Where the hell was everyone? Serena was supposed to come early and the party was about to begin, if her best friend wasn't even going to show up – who else was? Her hand tapped the bar as the bar tender placed a Cosmo in front of her.

She looked at him "A Cosmo? I'm not a member of the Sex and the City cast and it isn't 1996 anymore. I'll have a dry martini" she said her words cutting.

Serena burst through the door "Blair, I am so sorry we're late" she exclaimed running over to her friend and pulling her into an embrace. "Happy Birthday" she said handing Blair a gift.

Blair smiled appreciatively "Thanks" she said smiley at the four of them.

Nate looked around the room "No Chuck yet?" he asked.

Blair's nostrils flared and Jenny pinched his arm he looked at her "What?" he hissed his arm sore.

Jenny rolled her eyes "I think Blair knows he isn't here" she muttered.

Nate made an o shape with his mouth "Oh right… yeh" he mumbled, looking apologetically at Blair.

Jenny handed Blair her present, it wasn't hugely expensive but she had spent a lot of time making it so Blair had better appreciate it.

"Thanks Jenny" Blair smiled taking the gift and looked Nate expectantly.

He stared back at her "What?" he asked.

Blair folded her arms "I sincerely hope you got me a present Nate" she said.

Nate nodded "Is my own presence not enough?" he asked and she frowned in response.

He placed a small box in her palm "It was on your list" he informed her.

Blair grinned "Thanks Nate" she replied placing the box carefully onto the pile of presents that she had begun to gather.

It wasn't long before more guests arrived at Blair's party was in full swing, but the lack of someone's presence weighed heavy on her mind. She stood on the balcony and stared at her phone, not really expecting a call but hoping all the same.

"Why's queen B so sad?" the voice made Blair jump and she turned around, she forced back the smile that ached to come out and remained stony faced.

"You're here" she commented.

Chuck smiled "Obviously" he answered. He approached her slowly and placed his palm around her wrist and rubbed the spot where he could feel her pulse "You look nice" he whispered.

Blair shivered under his gaze and he allowed his forefinger to trace a line across her wrist.

"I have your gift" he murmured.

Blair smiled "Oh really" she whispered her breath gone.

He nodded and kissed her lips unbelievably gently as he dropped her wrist. He removed the box from his pocket and pulled off the lid, Blair looked at the inside and frowned.

"I don't understand" she said, pulling out a gold coloured key.

Chuck grinned "Don't worry you'll understand later" he replied. "Meet me at the doors at ten o clock" he told her and he walked off leaving Blair staring at the key resting in her palm.

***

Blair stood in the doorway like Chuck had said and waited for it to turn ten o clock. She was nervous and she had checked her hair and make up at least twenty times after Chuck had mysteriously disappeared, she checked her cell phone for the time - he had two minutes.

Without notice his arms were around her waist, "You ready?" he whispered into her ear.

She quivered and nodded "Yes" she breathed.

He led her to towards the limo that was now in front of them and he gently pushed her inside it, with the sudden movement she sort of fell into the seat on her back. He smiled as he looked down at her "How reminiscent of another beautiful evening" he murmured and Blair frowned as she sat up properly.

"So what's the key for Bass?" she asked her eyebrow raised.

He shrugged "I don't want to spoil the intrigue" he informed her lacing his fingers through hers and stroking her palm gently.

Although she enjoyed the attention having Chuck being so intimate so casually made her slightly uncomfortable and made her nervous. She stared at their hands resting on the seat it looked as though they were meant to be together it didn't seem weird at all.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her noticing her wistful expression.

Blair smiled "Nothing really. What are you thinking about?" she asked in return.

He shrugged "You" he answered sincerely staring at her "We're here" he said.

Blair felt him drop her hand and she felt slightly less happy as she stepped out of the limo. Before she could even see where she was she felt Chuck wrap a piece of black fabric across her eyes. He grabbed her hand "Don't worry I'll guide you" he told her.

He led her inside of wherever they were and she heard her heels hitting the floor she was walking on. She felt them walk through another door, and she felt Chuck remove the fabric that was covering her eyes.

She breathed in sharply "Wow" she commented gazing around the room, she recognised it was were they held the debutante ball each year, it was the room that they all danced in.

"Why are we here?" she asked curiously.

Chuck didn't answer her question "You need the key to open that" he said pointing at a box to her left.

Blair looked confused but removed the key from the safe place she had been keeping it – her bra. Chuck laughed softly and she shrugged "I don't have a purse that goes with this outfit" she informed him placing the key into the box. As it opened she heard music play from it – it was a jewellery box and inside it was the necklace that she had been looking at that day in the store.

She gently removed it "I assume you like it" he said.

She nodded holding it carefully "Will you put it on for me?" she asked and he nodded.

Blair moved her hair to the side so that he could place it round her neck he pushed a kiss to the top of her spine as he fastened it. He turned her round "So Blair do you want to dance?" he asked her.

Blair smiled "Okay" she whispered. Chuck pressed a button and music started playing into the room he pulled her into the classic waltz position which they had both learnt as soon as they joined school.

"Thank you Chuck" Blair whispered her head finding his shoulder.

Chuck coughed – as though he was embarrassed "I wanted you to have the best birthday" he muttered his hands on her waist moving her slowly across the floor.

Blair looked at him "It's perfect" she told him and she kissed him softly to begin with as he moved his hand to the back of her head so that he could kiss her harder.

***

It was now Monday morning and Serena tapped on Blair's bedroom door four times before she burst in – only to be greeted with an empty bed she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Blair's number, she got voicemail.

"Blair Waldorf if you are going to ditch your _best_ friend you could have at least called me. Let me know your okay" she said to Blair's voice haughtily telling her to leave her a message.

Serena then called Dan who picked up straight away "Do you want to ride to school together?" she asked him before saying hello.

She heard the smile in his voice "Sure" he answered.

"Okay well I'll come by with the limo in a few minutes" she told him.

Dan placed his cell in his pocket and knocked on Jenny's room "Are you done yet? If you aren't up to it you don't have to come back to school early" he told her through the wood panel.

"I'll be done in a sec" she answered him.

"That'll be a first" he replied.

Jenny fake laughed as she exited her room and watched her brother stare at her "What are you wearing?" he asked her.

"My school uniform" she answered sardonically.

Dan took in the skirt that was shorter that usual and the extra kohl around her eyes "You don't normally look like that for school" he commented.

Jenny shrugged "Its good to try new things" she replied "I'm going with Eric this morning" she informed him.

Dan nodded "I'm going with Serena" he replied.

Jenny smiled "Well I better go Eric will be waiting for all the gossip" she said taking a bit out of her apple. "See you later" she said.

Eric was waiting in his limo outside the apartment block he smiled when he saw her coming "Morning J. How's the leg?" he asked her noticing her lack of crutches.

"Better thanks" she said climbing into the limo.

"No Nate this morning?" he asked her smiling.

Jenny smiled "He's meeting me at school" she replied dreamily.

Eric rolled his eyes "So are you excited to be coming back to school?" he asked her.

Jenny shrugged "The same girls still go there right? I wouldn't say I'm excited but I'm not dreading it" she told him.

Eric smiled "Don't worry everyone is like _super _excited that your Nate Archibald's new squeeze" he informed her, his tone mocking of one of Blair's minions.

Jenny laughed "Oh really? Well it can't be any worse than before" she commented as the door opened and she climbed out. She stared at the building and smiled she was actually kind of glad to be back.

She and Eric made there way through the swarms of people talking about what they did at the weekend, as Jenny attempted to reach her locker. She felt someone grab her behind.

"Your back" he whispered against her hair.

Jenny spun round and kissed him "Yes I am" she smiled waiting for him to notice.

"And no crutches, impressive" Nate said smiling. "I can get you back for making me clean your apartment" he smirked.

Jenny feigned shock "That will never happen, I'm too cute for you to be mean to me" she replied and he smiled.

"Good point" he answered taking her hand.

"Hi Nate" Eric muttered waving from next to Jenny, they had known each other forever but Nate never actually spoke to Eric unless necessary.

Nate looked at him "Hey Eric, I didn't know you two were friends" he commented smiling.

Jenny nodded "Oh yeh Eric's the best" she said smiling brightly. "Are you going to walk me to class?" she asked Nate, he nodded.

"Of course. See you later Eric" he said nodding at Eric.

Jenny looked at Eric "I'll meet you during the break and you can tell me what you got up to at Blair's party" she said grinning "See ya" she said.

Nate walked her to her class and a number of girls in her class stared at them with open mouths. "I'll see you later?" he asked her.

Jenny smiled "Definitely" she answered. He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and then left, leaving Jenny to a million questions.

"How did you get Nate Archibald?" one girl asked.

Jenny shrugged "I guess he likes me" she said, inspecting her nails they really needed another coat.

"But he's like amazingly, amazing and you live in _Brooklyn" _another girl commented.

Jenny rolled her eyes "I don't think he's too fussed about my zip code actually" she muttered. Her teacher arrived and she practically dived into class attempting to ignore the girls that continued to stare at her.

A few minutes later Jenny's phone buzzed along with the other twenty girls in her class, she flipped it open and her mouth opened. Gossip Girl had some dirt and even Jenny couldn't believe it.

* * *

TBC

Please Read and Review :)


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in months, but here we go.

I'm trying to write but I have so many deadlines at college that I'm always doing work.

* * *

**Revelations**

Blair giggled as Chuck nibbled on her neck, she ran a finger down his cheek "You know we have to leave your suite eventually" she whispered. He looked up at her.

"Mm perhaps, but eventually isn't now is it?" Chuck murmured.

Blair smiled "No, no definitely not" she said kissing him hard on the lips.

Chuck smiled against her lips and slid his hand up her thigh; Blair heard her phone buzz beside her. "I should answer that" she said "I haven't answered it in days…"

Chuck made a grumbling noise "Fine" he groaned.

Blair picked her phone up "Oh MY GOD" she shouted reading the message.

Chuck rolled off the bed and stood up "What?" he asked her.

"There is a… _picture_ of us on Gossip Girl" she whispered.

Chuck shrugged "So? What's the big deal; there have been loads of pictures of us on there"

Blair shoved her phone in his face, Chuck eyes widened "Why are we….?"

"NAKED. I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX" Blair screamed "I can't believe this, everyone at school has seen this" she cried.

"It's not that bad. You can't even see any of the good stuff" he mumbled.

Blair screamed "Argh. I'm actually going to kill you" she said shoving him hard in the stomach.

"As long as you do it wearing your agent provocateur than I'll day a happy man" Chuck grinned.

"Ugh you sicken me Bass" she muttered but both of them knew that wasn't true.

"Look you know how school is Blair, it will all have blown over within the week, and another scandal will rise soon enough. You just need to relax" Chuck murmured pressing his lips to her neck.

Blair breathed out slowly "Mm I guess you might be right" she commented.

Chuck smiled "I'm always right" he told her.

Blair frowned "Um not really" she said laughing and turning around "We should get ready to go home" she said.

Chuck shook his head "Not yet, I like having you all to myself" he whined.

Blair grinned "Come on Chuck I don't want to damage my perfect attendance record anymore than I already have" she informed him "I promise that you can have me all to yourself again soon enough" she whispered kissing him hard on the lips. "I'm going to get dressed"

***

"Did you see it?" Jenny asked chucking her bag on the table where Eric was sat.

He nodded "Oh I saw all of it" he replied grinning at her.

Jenny looked at him "It's not funny, it's really embarrassing. I can't imagine how Blair is handling this" she commented.

Eric shrugged "She's a Waldorf I'm sure she's handling it fine" he replied.

Jenny frowned "I guess" she mumbled. She and Blair might not be super close but she was still worried about her, she knew that beneath the tough exterior Blair was actually kind of vulnerable.

Serena ran over to the table slightly out of breath "Guys we need total damage control if anyone asks about the Chair picture we need to say nothing" she blurted out to them.

Eric raised his eyebrows "Chair? There wasn't a picture of a chair, just of Chuck and Blair being all nak…"

Jenny kicked him under the table "We aren't supposed to talk about that. Chair is the combination of both their names, it's a very fangirl thing to say" she informed him.

He nodded understandingly "Okay then" he muttered slightly confused.

Serena smiled "Anyway just don't say anything; I need to talk to Blair to get an idea of what is going on there. I can't believe she didn't call me about this" she said sighing.

"Hey guys" Nate said sitting down and kissing Jenny's forehead gently and smiling at her brightly.

Jenny smiled at him and Eric looked at him "Either you really obtuse or really blasé I'm not really sure which" he said.

Nate stared at him "What are you talking about?" he asked him.

"Did you not see the Gossip Girl blast?" Jenny asked him.

Nate shook his head slowly "No I left my cell at home. Why what was it?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh its not you don't worry. It's a picture of Chuck and Blair" Jenny told him.

"Oh. So…" he said still not getting the big deal.

"They were minus the clothes" Eric added to clear things up.

Nate opened his mouth "Oh" he said quietly. "Why should that bother me?" he asked them all staring at them.

Jenny smiled "It's just a bit weird, since it's your ex girlfriend and your best friend that's all" she said patting his hand.

Nate shrugged "I'm not really bothered. I mean it certainly won't be the first time that Chuck has ended up naked on Gossip Girl" he said smiling slightly "I'm sure Blair is having one of her meltdowns though" he said and he looked at Serena as if he were sending some kind of signal.

She avoided his gaze; she knew what he was getting at she just hoped he wasn't right.

Later that evening Serena went round to Blair's house again to see if she had turned up, she walked into Blair's bedroom without knocking and found Blair sitting on her bed reading.

"Nice knocking S" Blair commented looking up with a smile on her face.

Serena smiled "Sorry I didn't mean to barge in, I was just worried about you" she informed her.

Blair frowned "Because of the whole Gossip Girl thing? I'm over it" Blair replied.

Serena raised her eyebrow "Really?!? I was worried it might have sent you in to a _spiral_" she said quietly.

Blair stared at her "Look I'm fine, I'm not going to start doing that I promise" she said. "I'm happy and everything is fine" she told her.

Serena sat down on the bed "You're sure?" Serena asked.

Blair nodded "Yes I'm sure"

"Then where have you and Chuck been?" Serena asked.

Blair blushed "Um we've been reconnecting as it were" she mumbled giggling.

Serena made a gagging face "Over share"

Blair laughed "You asked. So what's going at school?"

Serena shrugged "Same old same old. No news to report, your picture kind of took up the whole of Gossip Girls day" she told her.

Blair rolled her eyes "Must've been a dull day" she commented.

"Do you want to go out tonight? We could catch a movie or something, invite the gang? Serena suggested.

"That is so tragic we're a _gang" _Blair grimaced "But I guess it could be fun" she added.

Serena grinned "Cool, I'll call Dan you can call Chuck" she said clapping her hands together.

Nate held on to Jenny's hips as she bent her head down to kiss him harshly on the lips her hair falling onto her face as she leant forward. Jenny's hands rested on his shoulders and she allowed her tongue to slowly slide into his mouth.

"That's my phone" she mumbled turning her head for a second.

"Ignore it" he whispered kissing her cheek.

Jenny smiled "I better get it, it might be important" she said leaning over to get it.

It was Dan "Hi Dan" she said loudly down the phone.

Nate continued to kiss her neck "We're going to the movies tonight, did you and _Nate_ want to come?" he asked her.

Jenny thought for a minute "Hold on" she placed her hand over the bottom of the phone.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" she asked him.

He shrugged "Do you?" he asked.

Jenny smiled "Sure it'll be fun" she said.

He run his thumbs down her arms "Staying home would be fun" he mumbled.

Jenny laughed "Come on please" she whined.

Nate smiled "Alright then" he said.

Jenny put the phone to her ear "We'd love to come, what time should we be there at?" she asked.

"8ish" he replied "See you then" he said and then hung up.

Jenny looked at her watch it was only 7 "We don't have to be there until 8" she told Nate.

"Well I guess we could do a little a bit of the kissing I had planned for this evening" he told her pulling her face towards his.

Jenny laughed "No. You need to finish your English essay, lazy boy" she joked "I'll help you" she informed him.

Nate groaned "I don't want to study" he muttered.

"It won't be that bad. I make an excellent teacher" she promised. "What book are you reading?"

"Vile Bodies" he told her.

Jenny nodded "That's an awesome book; I had to compare it to the Great Gatsby last year in my class" she said "Come on. The sooner your finish the essay the sooner we can get to that kissing" she told him winking.

***

Dan and Serena walked hand in hand into the movie theatre "Tonight is going to be so fun. It's like a triple date" she said.

Dan made an attempt at a happy face "Yeh it'll be _great_" he mumbled.

"You are so grumpy tonight" she sighed, he'd been grumpy for a while now and she hoped it was nothing to do with her.

Nate and Jenny were standing by the ticket queue Jenny was laughing and Nate had his wrapped around her waist.

Dan grimaced "And you wonder why I'm grumpy"

Serena rolled her eyes "Oh for Gods sake if you aren't going to get over this then I am going to kill you" she whispered.

"I hate the movies" Chuck moaned as he and Chuck walked in.

Blair elbowed him "Well I like the movies and since we've exhausted the one hobby you have which is sex, we're going to do something I like"

"Hey you like sex too" he replied sticking his tongue out.

Blair laughed "That's true" she agreed.

Jenny saw them by the doors and waved them over "I wonder where Dan and Serena are" she said.

Nate shrugged "Probably just running late" he reassured her.

"Hey" Jenny said as Blair and Chuck stood by them.

Blair smiled "Hey Jenny, hey Archibald" she said nodding at Nate.

Chuck and Nate were already busy discussing something so Jenny and Blair just stood there awkwardly.

A few minutes later Jenny was tapping her phone "I'm kind of worried about Dan and Serena" she said "I might call Dan"

She dialled his number but he didn't answer "I'm going to look outside, I'll be back in a second" she told them.

"Do you want me to come?" Nate asked.

She shook her head "No it's okay, I'll just be a second" she replied.

Once she got outside she saw Serena immediately sitting on a bench. Her face was sad and there were tears on her cheeks and Dan was no where in sight.

Jenny walked over to her "Serena, what happened?" she asked her staring at her.

"Its me and Dan" she answered "We broke up"

* * *

TBC... (eventually lol)


	19. Chapter 19

I've been away for far to long...

but here we go :)

* * *

**The First Day of The Worst Week**

"This is going to be the worst cotillion ever" Serena moaned her face still stained with tears from the evenings before crying.

Blair grimaced, she loved Serena but her whining was going to become tiresome pretty quickly, especially since she was really looking forward to cotillion. "Hey it won't be so bad… you can stay with me and Chuck and we'll find you the best escort some of the white knights are really cute this year" she said trying to make her best friend feel better.

Serena sighed "I suppose I just really wish I was going with Dan" she mumbled.

"You could go with Nate. Jenny isn't a debutant this year so she doesn't need him to be her escort. I don't think she'd mind" Blair suggested thinking that it was a pretty good idea.

Serena smiled slightly "It would be nice to go with someone I know. I'll ask him" she said.

"Good now you can fully focus on helping me find me dress" Blair grinned at her. "It has to be perfect. Everything has to be perfect" she said.

Serena rolled her eyes Blair was going to be pretty demonic about this whole cotillion situation it was bound to be a whole week of Blair's craziness and obsesses ion, Serena was actually feeling sorry for Chuck who was going to have to live up to all of Blair's fantasies.

"I liked the first one" Serena said looking at her friend.

Blair smiled "Me too" the first dress was a long white number which fell off of her left shoulder in a dramatic fashion and had a lacy design down the right side.

"You should help me choose one. Otherwise I'll end up in some slutty boobs out legs on show extravaganza and my grandmother will throw a fit" Serena said.

Blair nodded "Of course, I see you in something gold myself" Blair told her.

Serena smiled praying that the whole experience was going to be as hideous as she imagined it would be.

"Dan you have to leave this room eventually" Jenny said talking through the divider in their room(s).

"No I don't" he said his voice muffled because he had his face stuffed into a pillow.

Jenny sighed to herself before Dan spoke again "I mean why did I break up with her. When is Dan Humphrey ever going to get to date another Serena Van Der Woodsen?" he asked his voice strained mainly because of his anger with his own stupidity.

"Just call her and tell her you're sorry… just tell her you made a mistake" she advised him.

"I can't" he mumbled.

"Fine" Jenny sighed "I'm going out now. Try and at least shower by the time I get home" she shouted to him.

Nate had been waiting in the living room for her and smiled when she finally came out "Still depressed?" he asked.

Jenny nodded "Oh just a tad" she mumbled letting Nate kiss her cheek.

"Why doesn't he just apologize to her? I bet she wants him to take her to cotillion" Nate mused not noticing Jenny's eyes lighten up.

"You know that has got me thinking" she told him smiling.

Nate frowned "What?" he asked.

Jenny winked "You'll see" she told him "Come on or we'll be late" she said grabbing his hand and dragging me out of the door.

Once they got into the street "So are you escorting anyone to this cotillion thing?" Jenny attempted to ask casually sneaking a glance at Nate.

"Um well I'm a white knight my mom put me down after Blair and I broke up" he told her "So I might have to escort a girl that hasn't got a date" he added looking at her.

Jenny nodded "Oh right well that's nice" she mumbled.

"You can still come to the ball you know" he told her "You just won't be a deb" he explained.

"I don't know. It's kind of tragic to go to a ball where your boyfriend has another date" she told him, a smile playing on her lips.

Nate laughed "Not as a tragic as the girl who has to take someone else's boyfriend" he pointed out.

Jenny giggled "That is true" she said.

"Besides you know that I could take any girl to this thing and it still wouldn't make me love you any less" he told her squeezing her hand.

"Love me" she whispered.

"Huh?" he asked staring at her.

"You said _love me_ any less. So you love me?" Jenny asked incredulously staring back at him.

Nate did something that surprised Jenny, he blushed something she had never seen him do before. "Um eh, I might have let those words slip out" he mumbled.

Jenny didn't speak for a second "How can you love me? We haven't even been dating that long… is this just something that you say to all the girls?" she asked her tone annoyed.

Nate looked at her "You're mad at me because I said that I love you?" he asked not believing this little turn of events.

"I just don't understand. Don't say it if you don't mean it" she muttered.

"I do mean it" he said his voice getting louder. "I do love you, I love the way that your hair falls in your face when you laugh, the way you care about what other people think of you, I love how much you care about Dan and the way you stare at me when I make a bad joke, I love…"

"Shut up" Jenny said suddenly grabbing Nate by the lapels of his jacket and kissing him harder than she ever had before. In this kiss she wanted to tell him how she felt too. She pulled back "I love you too okay. Now stop shouting about how great I am in the street" she whispered smiling at him, before their lips touched again.

"Chuck wake up, wake up" Blair whispered into his ear. He had fallen asleep at his desk chair.

He jerked awake "Oh its you" he mumbled sleepily smiling at her before pulling her onto his lap.

Blair smiled "I didn't come for that" she whispered before things went too far.

Chuck growled lowly "Why did you come over?" he asked knowing that Blair wanted something from him.

Blair smiled "I thought that we could discuss cotillion" she told him.

Chuck frowned at her "I'm taking you what else is there to discuss?" he asked her.

Blair sighed exasperatedly "There is so much more to discuss Bass. There's transport, colour co ordination, corsage, oh and my mother wants to have dinner with you" she told him listing them.

"You want me to have dinner with your mother?" he asked her indignant.

Blair frowned "Yes I would"

"That's never going to happen, I don't meet the parents. I don't do dinners" he told her pushing her off of his lap.

"God you're pathetic Chuck, it's not like you have to marry me. It's only a tiny favour" she told him "If you do it I might do a favour for you" she offered raising an eyebrow.

Chuck considered this for a moment "Okay, but I'm only staying for appetisers" he told her.

Blair smiled "I guess that's all I'll be staying for too" she said licking her lips. "But before that its discussion time" she told him.

Chuck sighed "Pick whatever you want, it's your night after all" he said.

"Right answer" Blair grinned kissing him slowly.

"How awkward is this?" Dan asked staring at Nate and Jenny, but directing his question at neither.

Nate spoke first "Dude you need to get over this thing, and if you can't do that then you need to deal with it. CALL HER" he said pushing a noodle on his plate.

"Yeh seriously Dan call her and put us all out of our misery and do it" Jenny moaned. "Then you won't have to third wheel on your little sisters dates" she muttered under her breath.

"Why did you even break up with her?" Nate asked.

Dan shrugged "I freaked out, Serena was the girl that I loved from afar for years and once I had her she was just as good if not better than how I had imagined her to be and I knew that it couldn't last forever so I broke up with her to save myself from getting hurt" he explained to them staring at the table.

"You dumped her for self preservation? That is so lame Dan" Jenny said "Just tell her you were being a dick and then get back together with her. Nate and I have come up with a plan to get you back in her good books" she added.

Dan looked up "You have?"

"It's so awesome Dan. You will love it" Jenny said grinning at him.

"But for now it will remain under wraps because Jenny and I have somewhere to be" Nate told him getting up and putting his plate by the sink "Come on dear" he smiled at Jenny.

"Bye Dan" Jenny said getting up "Have a good evening" she said following Nate.

"So where are we headed?" she asked him.

Nate smiled "Chez Archibald to you know talk and stuff"

Jenny smiled knowingly "So we'll be making out then?" she asked.

"That's basically the plan yeh" Nate replied grinning back at her.

They were both surprised to find who they did on the doorstep "Serena hi" Jenny said her eyes wide. "What's up?" she asked.

Serena didn't look at her "Oh you know my boyfriend dumped me, so I'm just super" she replied sarcastically.

Jenny looked at her feet "I'm sorry… Dan was just being…." Jenny started but couldn't finish.

Serena shrugged "I just came to drop this off" she said pointing at the box on the floor. "It's his things" she muttered.

Jenny nodded "Okay, I'll make sure he gets them"

"You guys are lucky; you know you just like each other for you who you are. You don't have unrealistic expectations of what a person should be or of who they shouldn't" she said. "Well good night. Oh and thanks for being my white knight Nate" she added smiling at him briefly before leaving.

Jenny looked at him "You're taking Serena to cotillion?" she asked dumbfounded.

Nate looked at her "Look it's not like that" he said.

"But it used to be what if you get drunk again and end up having sex on another bar with her. It's not like having a girlfriend stopped you before" she muttered picking up the box and opening the door back into their building, "I'm going upstairs and I suggest that you don't follow me" she said quietly letting the door close in his face.

Nate sat on the front step, why did he always have to screw it up?

* * *

Thoughts?

If it sucked its because I need time to get back in my stride...


	20. Chapter 20

Its been a few months since I've updated, but I'm back. Thank you for still reviewing after all of this time. :)

**

* * *

Half The Time The World's Ending**

Jenny's blue eyes burned with tears as she sat on her couch, shovelling spoonful's of Ben and Jerry's between her lips. She was watching Harry Potter for the millionth time. She knew that she had acted kind of crazy about Nate taking Serena, she just couldn't help being jealous of Serena. It was as though even when she was down, she still managed to get everything that she wanted. Jenny sighed chucking the spoon into the tub of ice cream.

She entered her bathroom and investigated the damage of her crying. Excellent mascara all over her cheeks, she should really consider investing in some waterproof make up now that she was dating Nate. She heard her cell ring from the living room and she ran to answer it.

"Hello" she said urgently down the line.

"Are you home already Jenny?" her father asked down the line.

Jenny felt a sinking feeling of disappointment fill her stomach. "Yes Nate had to study tonight" she said quietly, praying that her dad wouldn't pry further into it.

"Oh okay, well I was just calling to make sure you remembered that your mother is visiting tomorrow" he told her.

Jenny had forgotten about her mother's upcoming visit "Um yeh of course like I'd forget" she mumbled "Look dad I've got to go, I'm watching a movie" she said pressing the end call button.

"What's with him?" Chuck asked nodding at his best friend.

Blair shrugged "Humphrey drama" replied.

Chuck rolled his eyes – although his dislike for the Humphreys had slackened slightly, he still thought that they were more trouble than they were worth.

Nate was however looking pretty glum that morning, he was dressed in jogging pants and a t-shirt and looked tired. He had spent most of the night before thinking about calling Jenny, but then not actually calling her. Girls were so confusing sometimes. One minute they were fine and then she found out about Serena and she hates him, he understood where she was coming from, but she had to know that he loved her and that Serena was still in love with Jenny's brother.

"My advice would be to go to cotillion with Serena and then rub it both the Humphrey's faces" Blair suggested unhelpfully.

Nate looked at her "Okay and how would that help at all, lets piss my girlfriend and her older brother off. That's not exactly going to work in my favour is it?" he pointed out.

Blair smiled "Trust in the Waldorf knowledge Archibald it will definitely work in your favour. Jealousy helps every relationship" she told him.

He laughed "Didn't help ours" he muttered.

Chuck laughed quietly as this as Blair made a squeaking noise.

"Well she won't forgive you before tomorrow night anyhow so you may as well go with Serena" she said.

"Dan we are going to cotillion – I don't care what you say, we have to go" Jenny shouted from behind a clothes rail. "Now be more helpful, I need to find a dress" she continued.

"I don't see why I have to go" he muttered grumpily standing with his arms folded.

"Because if you hadn't dumped Serena, my boyfriend wouldn't be taking her to cotillion" she said her tone becoming angrier.

She came out in a dress, that was a dark cream colour and Dan shook his head "It doesn't look right. Why don't you just make something…" he suggested.

Jenny sighed "Because for once I want to buy a dress and not have to slave over it for hours. Besides what's wrong with this one?" she asked looking in the mirror.

"It's about $900 out of our price range" he said under his breath.

Jenny rolled her eyes "Never mind" she whispered.

Dan squeezed "Don't worry so much, you'll make something great – you always do" he told her.

Jenny smiled "Yeh sure. Mom's coming in a couple of hours we better get home"

When they reached the apartment the familiar aroma of their mothers perfume filled their heads, they pushed open the door and were greeted by her smiling face. "I'm so happy to see you both" she told them.

Dan smiled and Jenny didn't do anything as her mother's arms around her. "You look so grown up Jenny" she whispered.

Jenny rolled her eyes "You only saw me a couple of months ago" she muttered starkly.

"Dan you look so handsome" she said patting her sons arm.

Dan smiled "Thanks mom" he said quietly.

"I was thinking we could all go out for lunch" Alison said brightly.

Jenny sighed "Okay"

"Sounds good" Dan agreed.

It wasn't that Jenny didn't like her mother, she did really but she just found her mother's over the top happiness irritating and unnecessary because she and Dan both knew that she wasn't really that happy. Jenny also hated the way her mother treated like a toddler, like she wouldn't understand her parents' divorce.

Her mother chose a rather up market restaurant which Jenny knew wasn't to her mother's taste she assumed it was to please her and Dan.

"So how's school?" she asked them both.

Jenny didn't look up from her menu "Fine" she said bluntly.

Dan nodded "Yeh its good thanks mom how's work?" he asked.

"I need the bathroom" Jenny said standing up. Her mother nodded as acceptance of this.

Jenny walked into the overly sheen bathroom area and washed her hands, staring into the mirror she couldn't even bear to look at her reflection. She was never going to be one of those girls, one of the girls that was trying so hard to be, she would always be little Jenny Humphrey.

She left the bathroom and a table caught her eye, Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate sat there together laughing and enjoying themselves. It was in that moment that Jenny realised how perfect that foursome looked and that she could never be part of that crowd, not matter who she befriended or dated. She stared for a second, saddened and then made her way back over to her own table.

"I think I'll have pasta" she said cheerily sitting down. If her new world couldn't perfect than she may as well try and make the old word better.

Blair could not even believe where she was standing at that moment in her life. For one she was on a set of public stairs, it wasn't even an elevator. On top of that she was in Brooklyn a place she should only busy to facilitate a drug habit. She knocked on the door and waited.

Dan opened the door and stared for a minute "Blair, what are you doing here?" he asked blankly.

"I'm here to make a Brooklyn – UES armistice" she told him "Can I come in?" she asked impatiently tapping her shoe on the ground.

"Yeh" he mumbled letting her enter the loft. Blair's nostrils actively wrinkled as she came in as if a bad smell had hit her.

"Where's that sister of yours?" she asked standing in the corner of the room, remaining close to the door in order to make a quick exit.

"Jenny" Dan shouted and Jenny came out of her bedroom. Her PJ's had a picture of snoopy on the front and she had pins pinned all over them.

Her eyes widened at Blair "What are you doing here?" she asked slowly.

"You two need to stop being so melodramatic everything. That's my job" she smiled – a rare occasion for Blair. "What is your problem? Actually Jenny I kind of get your deal, but Dan, you dumped the best looking girl you're ever going to even speak to for no real reason? That's messed up"

Dan stared at her for a long time "You wouldn't understand" he told her.

Blair rolled her eyes "Why because I have money?" she asked.

Dan nodded "Serena and I are from different worlds. Nothing any of us say is going to change that" he replied.

Blair nodded "Fine if that's how you feel. I guess, I'll see both of you at cotillion tomorrow then" she said. "Before I forget Jenny, Nate asked me to give this to you" she said handing Jenny a small piece of paper. "I'm leaving now to be decontaminated, it was great chatting to you" she said sarcastically before leaving.

Jenny looked at Dan "That girl is so annoying" he said.

Jenny nodded, staring at the paper in her hand. "She might be right though" she said "Anyway good night Dan" she said.

"Yeh night Jenny" he said.

"Hello" a deep voice said.

"It's me" Blair murmured.

Chuck smiled down the phone "Where have you been?" he asked "You were meant to be here two hours ago" he told her.

"Dealing with stuff" she told him. "I'm coming over now. Is that okay?" she asked him.

"Yeh of course it is" he told her.

Blair smiled "See you soon" she said.

"See you soon"

* * *

I know it was really Nate and Jenny centric and short, but its kind of to get to cotillion which will be an epic chapter without a doubt.

Also no Serena/Dan in this either - there just wasn't a place for them yet.

Also Chuck and Blair will have more next chapter as well...

So review and let me know what you think?

Sorry if there are typos, I wanted to post this quickly.


End file.
